Your Fear
by Lactobacillus
Summary: Ada yang pernah memgatakan pada Ino "Jika kau ingin mengalahkan rasa takutmu, maka lawanlah". Tapi tidak semudah itu, bukan? Buktinya ia tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari mimpi buruk tentang masa lalunya.
1. chapter 1

How They Met

  
  


Hujan deras serta kilatan petir menghiasi malam itu. Jalanan Jepang yang biasanya padat malam itu melenggang. Hanya beberapa mobil yang berlalu-lalang di jalan raya. Sepertinya badai tidak akan segera berhenti.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan gontai. Derasnya guyuran hujan tidak membuatnya menghentikan langkah kecilnya. Kondisi gadis itu bisa dikatakan sangat kacau. Baju seragamnya terlihat robek di sana-sini. Seluruh kancing bajunya terlepas dari tempatnya. Hanya kaus kaki yang menjadi alas kakinya. Rambut pirangnya basah oleh hujan. Air matanya menyatu dengan air hujan yang mengguyurnya. Ya, gadis itu menangis. Wanita manapun pasti akan menangis jika mengalami kejadian seperti gadis itu

Air mata gadis itu tidak berhenti mengalir, berapakalipun gadis itu mengusapnya. Mata gadis itu yang biasanya cerah, kini seperti langit malam ini. Mata aquamarine yang biasanya ramah, kini hanya tersisa kebencian.

  
  


***

  
  


Jalanan Konoha pagi ini dihiasi warna pink menandakan musim semi. Kelopak-kelopak sakura yang tertiup angin terlihat seperti salju merah muda. Udara yang menghangat membuat kota yang beberapa minggu lalu ditutupi salju kini berwarna lagi.

Konoha High School pagi ini sangat ramai. Wajar saja, hari imi adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Halaman KHS dipenuhi siswa baru yang hendak mengikuti upacara penerimaan yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Selain itu, sekolah juga dipenuhi oleh siswa kelas 11 dan 12 bersiap-siap memperkenalkan klub-klub mereka.

Sasori berjalan di koridor dengan terburu-buru. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas kesal. Dia adalah orang yang tidak suka menunggu, serta tidak suka membuat orang menunggu. Tapi selain itu, dia sangat tidak menyukai orang yang ceroboh, contohnya ketua OSIS. Harusnya dia sekarang ada di aula mempersiapkan upacara penerimaan murid baru. Terima kasih kepada ketua OSIS atas kecerobohannya karena meninggalkan teks pidatonya, sehingga dia harus berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai 3 hanya untuk mengambilnya.

Ini adalah tahun kedua Sasori. Dia menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS saat kelas 10. Jika bukan karena Yahiko, seniornya yang juga ketua OSIS, meminta, atau lebih tepatnya memaksa untuk membantunya, dia tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal merepotkan ini.

"Haahh..." untuk kesekian kalinya Sasori menghela nafasnya. "Sialan. Rasanya ingin ku pukul kepala duren itu".

Setelah mengambil teks pidato yang tertinggal, Sasori bergegas kembali ke aula. Bagaimanapun dia tidak suka membuat orang menunggu. Setidanya itulah rencananya, sampai tiba-tiba dia ditabrak oleh seseorang dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kya..."

"Ugh..."

  
  


***

  
  


Ino berlari di trotoar yang mulai lenggang. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia melirik smartphone yang digenggamnya.

"Waa... 5 menit lagi upacarnya mulai". Ino mempercepat larinya "Dasar, Tou-san. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak membangunkanku. Awas saja kalau aku telat".

Gerbang KHS mulai terlihat. Di sana penjaga gerbang sudah bersiap untuk menutup gerbangnya.

"TUNGGU...!! Jangan ditutup dulu paman", Ino berteriak sambil mempercepat larinya. Teriakan itu membuat penjaga gerbang telonjak sehingga urung menutup gerbangnya, sehingga ia bisa lewat dengan mudah. "Terima kasih, paman"

Ino berlari di halaman sekolah meninggalkan si penjaga gerbang yang hanya bisa melongo. Ia menatap smartphone-nya lagi. 'Yosh, tepat waktu. Aula ada di balik gedung itu' begitulah pikirnya. Sampai akhirnya dia berbelok di gedung utama, dia tidak melihat seseorang yang baru keluar dari gedung tersebut. Sudah terlambat baginya untuk menghentikan larinya, sehingga tabrakan tidak terhindarkan.

"Kya..."

"Ugh..."

  
  


***

  
  


Ino menutup matanya bersiap akan benturan ke lantai. Tapi yang ada di bawahnga bukanlah lantai yang keras, melainkan sesuatu yang berbeda, beraroma mocca.

Ino membuka matanya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah laki-laki berambut merah. Posisinya sekarang berada di atas pemuda itu. Terlihat pemuda itu menutup matanya sambil meringis. Kelopak mata pemuda itu kemudian terbuka memperlihatkan iris hazelnutnya. Seketika tubuh Ino bergetar. Bayangan masa lalu tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya. Dia bergegas berdiri kemudian menjauhkan diri dari pemuda itu seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"G-go-gomennasai", Ino tergagap karena tubuhnya gemetar. Padahal dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi laki-laki, tapi dia benar-benar belum bisa melupakan masa lalunya. "S-saya ti-tidak sengaja. Hontou ni gomennasai".

"Hn..", Sasori bangun sambil memegang belakang kepalanya yang sakit. Berbenturan dengan lantai bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Beberapa saat lalu dia sudah bersiap meluapkan amarahnya kepada siapapun yang menabraknya. Hingga saat ia membuka matanya, di melihat gadis dengan sepasang aquamarine yang terbelalak. Emosinya meluap begitu saja melihat mata gadis itu, mata yang terlihat sangat... ketakutan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja".

Sasori menatap gadis di depannya. Rambu pirang pucat yang diikat ponytail itu agak berantakan. Gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya, tapi kepalanya masih menunduk. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Dari sudut poni panjang gadis itu, Sasori melihat mata gadis tersebut. Pandangannya terlihat kosong, seolah-olah gadis itu tidak benar-benar ada di depannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?", Sasori maju beberapa langkah mendekati gadis itu. "Kalau kau terluka, aku bisa mengantarmu ke UKS"

"E-eh...", Ino tercekat. Dia refleks mundur beberapa langkah, membuat pemuda di depannya berhenti mendekatinya. "Saya baik-baik saja", Ino membungkukan tubuhnya lagi. "Ano... saya harus mengikuti upacara penerimaan. Sekali lagi, Hontou ni gomennasai. Permisi"

Sasori hanya terdiam mentap gadis itu yang setengah berlari menuju aula. 'Gadis yang aneh' batinnya. Beberapa detik ia terpaku di tempatnya hingga punggung gadis itu menghilang di pintu aula.

"Gawat!", Sasori menyadari sesuatu. Kemudian berlari ke arah aula menuju pintu yang berbeda dengan gadis itu. "Yahiko pasti marah".

Upacara itu berlangsung dengan lancar. Pidato sambutan dari kepala sekolah KHS, Hiruzen Sarutobi mengawali upacara tersebut, diikuti dengan sambutan ketua OSIS dan diakhiri beberapa patah kata dari siswa baru yang memdapat nilai tertinggi pada ujian masuk.

  
  


***

  
  


Gaara menghela nafas bosan. Sudah 30 menit terlewat ketika mereka masuk kelas, tapi wali kelas mereka belum juga datang. 'Guru macam apa yang terlambat di hari pertama sekolah', batinnya.

"Oii... Gaara. Kamu denger nggak?", pemuda di depannya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Gaara. Wajahnya trlihat kesal. "Jangan bilang kamu mengabaikanku".

"Hn...", Gaara menggumam, "Aku memang mengabaikanmu, Naruto"

" ... ", Naruto, pemuda di depannya terdiam tidak percaya. "NGAJAK BERANTEM, HAH?"

Gaara hanya terkekeh sambil menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan temannya itu. Dia sudah hafal tingkah laku pemuda pirang itu.

"Jadi...", Gaara membuka mulutnya setelah Naruto tenang. "Ada apa?"

"Haaaa...", Naruto menghela nafas kesal. Dia terkadang tidak percaya kenapa dia bisa berteman dengan Gaara. "Kita diajak Kiba karaoke nanti sepulang sekolah, sama cewek-cewek juga. Kamu ikut kan?".

"Hn.. ", Gaara megarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Menatap kelopak sakura yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. "Kenapa tidak".

Tidak lama setelah itu, wali kelas mereka memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Maaf bapak terlambat", guru berambut silver itu tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tadi saat aku berangkat ke sekolah aku menolong nenek-nenek menyebrang jalan. Kemudian bertemu kucing hitam, sehingga aku memutar untuk menghindari sial".

Yang dijawab dngan "HEEEEEEHHHHH" oleh seisi kelas.

Agenda pagi itu adalah membagi tempat duduk dan memilih pengurus kelas. Gaara mendapatkan meja paling belakang dekat jendela, di samping gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ponytail. Ketua kelas dipilih dengan voting dan dimenangkan oleh Haruno Sakura.

"Oh iya", guru berambut silver, yang bernama Hatake Kakashi, menepuk tangannya satu kali, teringat sesuatu. "Kita butuh perwakilan kelas, laki-laki dan perempuan, ada yang mau mengajukan diri", seketika semua terdiam. Siapa juga yang mau mengajukan diri untuk pekerjaan melelahkan itu. "Kalau begitu, bapak akan pilih secara acak. Sabaku Gaara, dan... Yamanaka Ino. Yang bapak sebut namanya silahkan berdiri".

Gaara berdiri dengan bosan. 'Mimpi apa aku semalam' batinnya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara bangku ditarik dari sampingnya, gadis pirang di sebelahnya berdiri. 'Heh, jadi namanya Yamanaka Ino. Tidak buruk'. Tanpa sadar Gaara menaikan sudut bibirnya, membuat gadis-gadis yang melihatnya terkena serangan jantung.

  
  


***

  
  


Hari ini adalah hari yang buruk bagi Ino. Terlambat bangun, kemudian harus berlari menuju sekolah di hari pertama. Belum lagi disaat dia pikir akan tepat waktu, dia menabrak seorang laki-laki, makhluk yang selalu Ino hindari, kemudian berada sangat dekat dengannya. Setelah itu masuk terlambat ke aula sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian. Ketika memasuki kelas, ia pikir ia bisa sedikit bersantai, sampai ia terpilih secara acak sebagai perwakilan kelas. Tidak cukup sampa di situ, karena pagi ini ia terburu-buru, ia melupakan bekalnya sehingga terpaksa makan siang dengan roti yang dijual di kantin.

Puncaknya adalah sekarang, karaoke dengan teman-teman kelasnya. Ino sebenarnya tidak membenci karaoke, malah dia sering melakukannya dulu saat SMP. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah dia harus bersama laki-laki di ruangan tertutup. Kalau bukan karena Sakura, teman merah mudanya yang sekarang berdebat dengan Naruto, dia tidak akan pernah mau ikut acara ini.

Ino meminum jus jeruk yang dipesannya. Dia duduk di pojokan mencoba menjauh dari keriuhan ruangan itu. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga hari ini cepat berakhir sehingga ia bisa tidur di ranjangnya yang nyaman. Tapi sepertinya doanya tidak terkabul semudah itu. Pemuda berambut maroon, yang dia tahu bernama Sabaku Gaara, duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"A-ano... Sabaku-san", Ino menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Gaara. Ia berharap Gaara menyadari ketidaknyamanannya. "Kau terlalu dekat"

"Hn...", Gaara seolah tidak peduli dengan gestur tidak nyaman Ino. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino. "Lalu?"

"...", nafas Ino tercekat. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, berharap temannya bisa membantunya. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat melihat Sakura yang sedang berduet dengan Naruto. "Bisakah kau menjauh sedikit".

"Heee...", bukannya menjauh, Gaara semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino. Bahkan wajahnya hanya terpaut beberapa centi dari wajah Ino. Tangannya meraih helaian poni panjang Ino. "Bukannya ini yang kamu inginkan? Kamu menungguku mendekatimu, kan?"

Ino merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Ia melihat wajah Gaara semakin dekat ke arah wajahnya. Punggungnya menyentuh didnding di belakangnya, membuatnya tidak bisa menjau lagi. Bayangan masa lalu mulai diputar di dalam kepalanya seperti sebuah film. Tangan kasar yang menjamah tubuhnya. Mulut menjijikan yang menyentuh bibirnya. Ingatan yang sangat ingin ia lupakan.

Sentuhan di bibirnya membuat Ino tesadar dari mimpi buruknya. Seketika Ino mendorong tubuh Gaara sekuat tenaga. Gaara yang tidak menyangka akan didorong sekeras itu terpental ke belakang. Ino bangun dari sofa karaoke kemudian mendekati Gaara.

PLAK

Seketika ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Hanya suara musik ang terdengar. Bahkan Naruto dan Kiba yang terkenal berisik menjadi terdiam. Gaara memegang pipinya yang memerah. Ino bergegas keluar dari ruangan karaoke itu. Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia berlari dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir deras tak tertahankan, meninggalkan Gaara yang menatap tak percaya.

"Oh, tidak", Sakura terperanjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia menatap Gaara dengan marah. "Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan, Gaara?"

Sakura berlari mengejar Ino, berharap ia belum jauh. Sesampainya di lobi, ia melihat Ino baru keluar dari pintu lobi.

"Ino, tunggu", Sakura memanggil Ino. Berharap temannya itu mau berhenti. Untungnya, Ino menghentikan larinya sehingga Sakura bisa mengejarnya. Sakura berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang ino. Ino memunggunginya. "Maafkan aku, Ino. Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu bersama Gaara. Harusnya aku tahu kamu tidak nyaman berada di dekat laki-laki. Maafkan aku Ino, maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura", Ino menggeleng. "Aku tahu kamu tidak bermaksud begitu"

"Tapi...", Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Rasa bersalah menusuk dadanya. "Tapi..."

"...tidak apa-apa Sakura", Ino memotong ucapan Sakura. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu", Ino berbalik menghadap Sakura. Mata berair Ino membuat air mata Sakura semakin menderas. "Aku ingin menenangan diri dulu...", senyum lemah terbentuk di bibir Ino, "...sendiri"

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat temannya itu. Ino tidak ingin diganggu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam menatap Ino yang menjauh dari tempat itu. Sakura mengusap air matanya. Ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Yaitu memberikan pelajaran kepada sepupunya, yang telah membuat temannya menangis.

  
  


***

  
  


Sasori berjalan dengan langkah gontai di trotoar jalanan Konoha. Langit sudah mulai menggelap saat dia keluar dari gerbang KHS. Terima kasih kepada ketua OSIS tak bertanggung jawab itu. Berkatnya dia harus menerima kemarahan kepala sekolah karena lupa menyerahkan laporan keuangan OSIS beberapa bulan lalu. 'Rasanya ingin kebedah duren sialan itu. Kemudian membuat tubuhnya menjadi boneka', batin Sasori. Sepertinya kelelahan membangkitkan sisi psychopathnya.

Sasori berhenti di vending machine di dekat taman,memasukan beberapa koin dan memilih moccachino dingin. Saat akan membuka kaleng itu, dia melihat sosok familiar yang duduk di ayunan taman. Ponytail pirang itu membuatnya langsung teringat pada gadis yang tadi pagi menabraknya. Sasori memasukan beberapa koin lagi dan memilih minuman yang sama dengannya. 'Kebiasaan' batinnya.

"Yo", Sasori menyapa gadis itu. Membuat pundak gadis itu sedikit tersentak. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", gadis itu hanya terdiam, hanya pundaknya yang terlihat bergetar. Sasori menyodorkan kaleng moccachino di tangannya di depan gadis itu. "Aku tidak tahu kau suka atau tidak. Tapi, setidaknya lebih baik dari tidak sama sekali, kan?", gadis itu hanya membisu membuat kesabaran Sasori habis. "Hei dengarlah gadis aneh. Kalau kau mau menangis sebaiknya lakukan saja di rumahmu, di pelukan ibu atau ayahmu. Menangis di tempat seperti ini bisa membahayakanmu, kau tahu?"

"Hah?", Ino terkejut mendengar pemuda di depannya itu, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori. "Apa maksudmu?" Ino mengusap air matanya. "Kau pikir aku anak manja?"

"Yah...", Sasori menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. "Aku tidak menyangkal", Sasori menaruh kaleng minuman di tangan Ino. "Bukankah begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak", Ino mendengus sebal kepada pemuda di depannya itu. Siapa dia berani mengatainya begitu? "Aku bukan anak manja"

"Heeee....", Sasori mundur beberapa langkah. "Benarkah begitu?", ia membuka kaleng minumannya kemudian meminum beberapa teguk. "Buktinya?"

"Untuk apa aku membuktikan sesuatu kepadamu?", Ino membuka kaleng di tangannya dengan kesal. Kemudian meneguk separuh isi kaleng tersebut. "Enak"

"Kau tahu?", senyuman Sasori aemakin merekah. "Untuk seorang gadis yang takut pada laki-laki, kau terlalu cepat menerima pemberian dari laki-laki yang tidak kau kenal", Ino tersentak. Baru tersadar apa yang telah dia lakukan. Dia menatap horor pada kaleng di tangannya. "Hahaha", Sasori tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak menaruh apa-apa pada minuman itu. Itu masih tersegel kok", wajah Ino merah padam. Dia tidak pernah dipermainkan seperti ini. Sasori menghentikan tawanya sambil mengusap air mata yang keluar di sudut matanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah malam. Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Hm", Ino mengangguk. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, ia tidak merasa takut pada pemuda di depannya. Bahkan ia sendiri bingung dengan dirinya. Ino berdiri dan berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Sasori mengikutinya beberapa meter di belakangnya. "Ne, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku takut kepada laki-laki?"

"Hmm... dari reaksimu tadi pagi", Sasori meneguk bebwrapa dari kalengnya. "Setelah kau menabraku pagi tadi, aku melihat ketakutan di matamu. Selain itu tubuhmu menggigil. Kau seperti orang yang melihat hantu. Menurutku kau tidam mungkin takut kepadaku secara personal, mengingat wajahku yang mempesona. Jadi aku mengasumsikan kau takut kepada laki-laki", Sasori kembali meneguk miumannya. "Kemudian aku melihat tatapan kosongmu. Kau seperti tidak berada di depanku saat itu. Kau seperti berada di tempat lain. Biar kutebak, kau mengingat masa lalumu. Masa lalu yang sangat ingin kau lupakan, menurutku"

"...", Ino hanya terdiam. Bahkan dia tidak sadar kapan dia berhenti berjalan. "Aku tidak menyangka hanya dengan pertemuan sesingkat itu kau bisa tahu semua itu", Ino berbalik ke arah Sasori, tersenyum. "Harusnya tadi aku terkesan. Sayangnya kenarsisanmu membuatku merinding"

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan kenyataan, kau tahu?", Sasori terkekeh. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya "Kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku, lho"

"Tidak akan", senyum Ino melebar. "Bahkan di dalam mimpimu sekalipun".

Ino mendengar tawa kecil dari belakangnya. Ino sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa seperti ini. Mereka beralan denga diiringi ledekan satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di kompleks rumah Ino.

"Sampai sini saja. Rumahku beberapa meter lagi di depan" Ino berhenti di persimpangan dekat rumahnya. "Ayahku bisa murka kalau melihatku pulang bersama laki-laki"

"Daucon kah?", Sasori tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Ino. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa"

"Umm, sampai jumpa", Ino tersenyum. Senyum paling tulus yang pernah ia perlihatkan. Ia melambaikan tangannya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku dan mentraktirku minum"

"...", Sasori mengagguk. Ia berbalik kemudian melangkah menjauh. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti kemudian berbalik. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku senpaimu lho"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasori berjalan menjauh. Menghilang di balik persimpangan jalan.

'Aku tahu kok, baka-senpai'

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke arah rumah masing-masing. Senyuman terpatri di wajah keduanya. Sampai tiba-tiba mereka berdua berhenti, menyadari sesuatu.

'Aku lupa menanyakan namanya' batin mereka berdua.

  
  


Fin??

  
  


AN : OOC?? I know

  
  


Mind to RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum membaca fict ini, author mengharapkan reader sekalian menyisihkan waktunya beberapa menit saja, untuk mendoakan keluarga kita di Palu yang tertimpa bencana.

#prayforpalu

 **How it Started**

BRAK!!

Gaara membanting pintu kamarnya. Moodnya sangat kacau malam ini. Dia tidak pernah semarah ini. Dipermalukan, harusnya tidak pernah ada dalam kamus bungsu Sabaku tersebut. Ia melempar asal tasnya, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di _waterbed_ nya. Pipi kirinya masih terasa panas. Ia mengambil _smartphone_ nya, menjadikannya cermin untuk melihat pipinya yang agak membengkak. Terima kasih pada gadis pirang berponytail itu, yang membuat wajah yang selalu dibanggakannya itu kini berhiaskan telapak tangan. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri tidak pernah menamparnya.

Penolakan bagi Sabaku Gaara adalah hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dirasakannya. Besar sebagai bungsu Sabaku, salah satu keluarga konglomerat di Jepang, dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Perempuan selalu berlomba-lomba untuk bisa berada di sisinya, entah karena harta keluarganya, atau karena wajah tampannya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu.

"Yamanaka Ino," Gaara menggumam sendiri. Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian menyambar handuk merahnya. Ia harus mendinginkan kepalanya atau dia akan melakukan hal yang 'hanya dia dan Tuhan' yang tahu. "Akan ku buat kehidupan SMAmu menjadi mimpi terburukmu." seringai menyeramkan tercetak di wajah tampan itu. "Aku berjanji."

*

Ino bangun agak terlambat hari ini. Pengalaman kemarin membuatnya terjaga semalaman, seberapapun keras ia memaksa untuk terlelap. Ia terpaksa menutupi kantung matanya yang menghitam dengan _make up_. Ia tidak mau pergi ke sekolah dengan mata panda, persis seperti si rambut merah yang telah ia hadiahi telapak tangannya.

Ino berjalan ke lantai bawah menuju meja makan. Di piringnya telah tersedia beberapa iris _bacon_ di atas telur mata sapi, sarapan favoritnya.

" _Tou-san_ mana, _kaa-san_?" Ino memasukan telur mata sapi yang telah diiris terlebih dahulu ke mulutnya. "Di toko?"

"Iya." ibu Ino menaruh segelas susu di depan piring anak semata wayangnya itu. "Ia sedang menyiram bunga. _Tou-san_ mu bilang ada beberapa pesanan untuk akhir minggu ini." Keluarga Yamanaka memang menjalankan toko bunga di rumahnya. "Cepat habiskan sarapanmu! Kamu bisa terlambat, lho."

"Iya~", Ino dengan cepat menghabiskan potongan terakhir sarapannya, kemudian meneguk susu di depannya. Berdiri seraya meraih tasnya, lalu bergegas menuju pintu depannya setelah mencium pipi ibunya. " _Ittekimashu_!"

" _Itterasai_..."

Ino berjalan dengan santai. Meskipun bangun agak telat, tapi ia masih punya cukup waktu untuk sampai di sekolah tepat waktu. Ia juga tidak mau cepat-cepat sampai di sekolahnya. Alasnnya tentu saja ia tidak mau bertemu dengan laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia sadar kejadian kemarin akan membuat hari-hari SMAnya tidak seperti harapannya. Ia tahu Sabaku Gaara bukanlah laki-laki yang akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Haaahh..." Ino menghela nafas. Memikirkan hal yang akan dialaminya nanti saja sudah nembuatnya lelah. "Hari ini pasti akan berat."

*

Kelas 1-2 pagi itu sangat riuh. Gosip seputar Gaara meyebar seperti api yang membakar semak kering. Segala hal tentang Sabaku Gaara memang selalu menjadi berita hangat bagi siswi KHS. Suasana kelas yang riuh itu tiba-tiba berubah sunyi. Penyebabnya adalah sang objek gosip, Gaara memasuki kelas. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan acuh mengabaikan pandangan teman kelasnya. Ia melempar kasar tasnya ke mejanya, membuat semua yang melihatnya memalingkan pandangannya dan kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing. Mengusik Sabaku Gaara yang sedang badmood adalah hal terakhir yang akan mereka pilih pagi ini.

Kesunyian kelas itu akhirnya terpecah saat pemuda berambut pirang jabrik memasuki kelas. Ia berjalan di samping gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat lelah. Yah, siapapun pasti akan lelah mendengar suara berisik pemuda duren itu. Naruto terus meneriakan 'Ayolah, Sakura. Kencan denganku sepulang sekolah', yang dijawab dengan 'Tidak mau' oleh gadis di sampingnya, yang kemudian dibalas "Eeeehhh...' oleh Naruto. Semua orang yang mengenal Naruto tahu kalau ia menyukai gadis permen kapas itu. Yah, Naruto memang tidak pernah menyembunyikannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju bangku masing-masing. Naruto duduk di depan Gaara sedangkan meja Sakura di sampingnya. Suasana yang sempat tegang, mencair karena masuknya kedua orang itu. Setidaknya begitu, sebelum Naruto berbalik menghadap Gaara dan membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, Gaara! Kenapa Ino menamparmu kemarin?" seketika semua orang yang berada di kelas tersebut menahan nafasnya, minus Naruto tentu saja. 'Kau menginjak ranjau, Naruto' batin mereka. "Kemarin kamu langsung pulang tanpa ngasi tahu."

Gaara hanya melotot tak percaya ke arah Naruto. Ia lupa kalau teman jabriknya itu tidak pernah bisa membaca suasana. Ingin rasanya ia memasukan pasir ke mulut berisik itu. Baru saja Gaara ingin membuka mulutnya, suara pintu geser mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menatap tajam pada sosok pirang yang baru saja masuk ke kelas itu, gadis yang dari tadi malam memenuhi kepalanya.

*

Ino berhenti di depan pintu kelasnya. Ia menghela nafas mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi. Ia kemudian membuka pintu itu, menyebabkan seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Ia dapat merasakan setiap tatapan yang ditujukan ke arahnya, dan tentu saja merasakan tatapan tajam mata jade yang seakan bisa menerkamnya kapan saja. Ino berjalan pelan ke mejanya seraya menunduk. Baru saja ia akan duduk di bangkunya, ia dikejutkan oleh tendangan yang mengarah ke mejanya, yang menyebabkan meja itu terhempas dan terbalik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara?!" Sakura bangun dari bangkunya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Gaara, yang hanya memalingkan kepalanya menghadap jendela acuh. Ia kemudian menatap ke arah Ino, yang tengah mengangkat mejanya yang terbalik. Ia kemudian mendekati Ino, mencoba membantu gadis itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Ino?"

"Um..." Ino mengagguk sambil mengangkat mejanya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan ketakutannya kepada teman merah mudanya. Ia menatap Sakura, tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatap cemas temannya itu, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Gaara yang saat ini menyeringai. Ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut merah sepupunya itu. "Minta maaflah, Gaara!"

"Untuk apa? Kau dengar sendiri kan dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa." Gaara dengan santai mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Sakura ke arahnya. "Lagipula itu bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan apa yang dilakukan perempuan jalang itu."

"GAARA!!" Sakura menaikan suaranya. "Jaga bicaramu!"

"Diamlah, Sakura", Gaara menatap tajam ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit mundur. "Ini bukan urusanmu"

"Sakura," baru saja Sakura akan membuka mulutnya, tangan Ino memegang tangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia menatap mata Ino. "Itu sama sekali tidak menggangguku."

"Kau dengar sendiri kan." Gaara menaikan bahunya santai, membuat Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. "Oh iya..." ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino. "...selamat pagi...", ucapannya terpotong oleh suara pintu yang dibuka oleh Kakashi. Semua siswa berdiri memberi salam kepada wali kelas mereka. "Aku akan membuat masa-masa SMAmu seperti neraka, Yamanaka." Gaara mengecilkan suaranya, memastikan hanya gadis di sebelahnya yang mendengarkan. "Akan kupastikan itu."

*

Suara bel istirahat berbunyi membuat seluruh penghuni kelas mendesah lega. Ino merapikan mejanya, memasukukan buku serta pensilnya ke dalam tas. Ia mengeluarkan bekal dari tasnya kemudian bergegas keluar dari kelasnya. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama di sana, tidak dengan pemuda berambut merah yang terus menatapnya tajam selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Ino berhenti di depan pintu atap. Ia telah berkeliling selama 10 menit mencari tempat untuk menyantap bekalnya. Ia tidak ingin makan di tempat ramai, ia khawatir bertemu panda berambut merah itu. Ia memutar knob pintu di depannya, berharap pintu itu tidak dikunci. Untungnya, harapannya dikabulkan. Angin hangat musim semi menerpa wajah Ino begitu ia membuka pintu itu. Beberapa kelopak sakura yang diterbangkan oleh angin melewatinya. Ia melangkah pelan mencari tempat yang teduh untuk memakan bekalnya setelah menutup pintu atap.

Ino membuka kotak bekalnya. Ia tersenyum menatap bekal penuh warna yang dibuat ibunya. Ia memejamkan matanya, berdoa, sebelum mengambil telur gulung dengan sumpitnya. Ia mendekatkan telur gulung itu ke hidungnya, kebiasaannya, menikmati aroma makanan sebelum memakannya. Ino terdiam, mengernyitkan dahinya. Sejak kapan telur gulung ibunya berbau seperti ini, pikrnya. Telur gulung di hadapannya berbau seperti... asap rokok.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ino terkejut. Ia bahkan menjatuhkan telur gulung di sumpitnya ke tanah.

*

Sasori menatap gadis yang berada di bawahnya. Saat ini ia duduk di tempat tertinggi atap sekolah, tepat di atas gadis pirang itu. Tidak biasanya ada yang naik ke atap. Hal ini disebabkan oleh peraturan sekolah yang melarang siswanya menggunakan atap. Ia sendiri bisa menggunakan atap karena koneksinya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Tentu saja ia melakukannya dengan diam-diam.

"Hup...", Sasori melompat turun di samping gadis itu. Ia baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang menabraknya, gadis yang ia temukan menangis di taman. "Yo..." sapanya singkat. Gadis itu menatapnya, dengan tajam. "Apa?"

Sasori memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Gadis itu menunjuk ke lantai dengan matanya. Sasori mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan gadis itu. Ia melihat telur gulung yang teronggok di depan Ino.

"Telur gulungku...", ucap Ino dengan dingin, membuat Sasori menelan ludahnya. "Kembalikan"

"Oh ayolah, itu hanya telur gulung, kan?" Sasori tersenyum grogi. Ia dapat merasakan keringat dingin di tengkuknya. 'Dia tidak mungkin marah gara-gara telur gulung kan? Sumpah, gadis ini menakutkan', ia berteriak dalam hatinya. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan mengantinya... nanti."

"Hihihi", Ino terkikik geli. Ekspresi takut pemuda di depannya itu membuat kekesalannya beberapa saat lalu hilang. Ia tidak pernah menduga pemuda di depannya itu bisa membuat ekspresi seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. "Hahaha."

"Hah... Syukurlah kau tidak benar-benar marah." Sasori duduk di samping Ino. Ia menghela nafas lega, kemudian menatap gadis itu, yang sedang menyeka air matanya. "Kau tahu, wajah ceria itu lebih cocok untukmu." tawa Ino terhenti mendengar perkataan Sasori. "Kau terlihat lebih... cantik?"

"Ek..." Ino tercekat. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya. "... dan apa-apaan nada itu. Kau seperti tidak yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan."

"Hee... kalau begitu...", Sasori menyeringai. Ia menatap langit "... kau terlihat lebih cantik. Kali ini dengan penuh keyakinan."

"Ha?" Ino kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas. Ia yakin wajahnya sekarang seperti kepiting rebus. "Berhenti menggodaku."

"Kau merona."

"Tidak."

"Kau merona, lho. Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Tidak. Kau tidak melihatnya."

"Yakin?"

"Iya."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Tidak akan."

Sasori refleks menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Ia kira ia bisa membuat gadis itu mengatakan 'iya'. Dari pandangannya ia dapat melihat lidah gadis itu sedikit menjulur ke arahnya, kemudian menyantap bekalnya dengan bahagia. Sasori merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. 'Sial. Gadis ini benar-benar...' batinnya.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing dalam diam. Ino menghabiskan bekalnya, sedangkan Sasori meneguk _moccachino_ nya, porsi keduanya. Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, Ino merapikan kotak bekalnya, kemudian meminum jus jeruk yang tadi sempat dibelinya.

"Hey..."

"Sopanlah sedikit," Sasori memotong ucapan Ino. "Aku _senpai_ mu, lho."

"Iya iya~, _senpai."_ Ino menatap Sasori. "Jadi, senpai. Aku ingin bertanya senpai. Bolehkan _senpai_ , bolehkan senp-"

"Oi..." perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Sasori. Ia kesal Ino mempermainkannya. Ingin ia mencubit pipi gadis yang tengah tertawa di sampingnya itu. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ekhem.", Ino menyeka air matanya. Kemudian menatap Sasori dengan tatapan serius. " _Senpai_ , kau merokok?"

"..." Sasori terdiam. Nyatanya, ia selalu berada di atap pada jam istirahat untuk menghabiskan beberapa batang rokok. "Menurutmu?"

"Kau tahu, senpai. Merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, lho. Itu dapat menyebabkan banyak penyakit. Selain itu..." Ino terus mengoceh selama beberapa menit tentang bahaya rokok yang ia ketahui. Sasori hanya bisa mendengar dengan sabar. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan diceramahi oleh gadis yang lebih muda itu. "... jadi _senpai,_ berhentilah merokok!"

"Hmm..." Sasori sampai kehilangan kata-kata gara-gara Ino. "Jadi..." Sasori menyeringai. "... kau peduli padaku?"

"Tentu saja, aku pe-" Ino terdiam menyadari ucapannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasori. "-tidak peduli."

"Hee...", seringai di wajah Sasori semakin melebar. "Tadi kau mau bilang "aku peduli" kan? Iya kan?"

"Hmph...", Ino memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. " _Baka-senpai_."

"Oi...", Sasori sedikit kesal. Sedikit. "Hormat sedikit pada _senpai_ mu, _baka-kohai._ "

"Hmph...", Ino bangun dari duduknya kemudian menepuk bagian belakng roknya. "Tidak akan." ia berjalan ke arah pintu atap dan membukanya. Sebelum masuk ke pintu itu, Ino berbalik menghadap Sasori. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya. "Bye... baka-senpai."

Sasori hanya mematung di tempatnya, menatap kepergian Ino. 'Sial. Sepertinya aku akan terkena diabetes' batinnya. Ia meneguk habis minumannya kemudian memasukkan sampahnya ke dalam kantong plastik. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu atap. Tepat sebelum tangannya menyentuh knob pintu, ia berhenti, mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku lupa menanyakan namanya."

*

Mood Ino yang beberapa saat lalu membaik, kini benar-benar kacau. Bagaimana tidak, ketika ia membuka resleting tas untuk memasukan kotak bekalnya, ia terkejut bukan main. Di dalam tasnya penuh dengan sampah. Ia tidak menemukan barang-barangnya di dalam tasnya.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bergegas keluar kelas untuk mencari barang-barangnya, sekaligus membuang sampah yang ada di tasnya. Tepat setelah ia menutup pintu kelas, ia mendengar suara tertawa dari dalam kelasnya. Mereka menertawainya. Pandangan Ino berembun. Sebentar lagi ia tidak akan bisa membendung air matanya. Ino berlari menjauh dari kelas tersebut.

Tanpa sadar ino sudah berada di belakang gedung sekolah. Air matanya telah mengalir dengan deras. Ia menangis bukan karena sampah yang ada di tasnya. Bukan juga karena barang-barangnya yang hilang entah kemana. Ia menangis karena sadar akan satu hal, ia sendiri. Teman-teman kelasnya tertawa di belakangnya, menertawainya. Bahkan sekarang ia ragu, apakah Sakura memang benar-benar temannya.

Ino berjalan ke arah tempat sampah yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Di sana ia menemukan barang-barangnya, buku, pensil, bahkan peralatan make upnya. Ia mengeluarkan semua sampah yang berada di tasnya, kemudian memungut satu persatu barang-barangnya. Semua ia lakukan dalam diam. Sendiri.

*

Gaara menyeringai melihat kepergian gadis itu. Ia dapat melihat linangan air mata Ino saat dia melihat isi tasnya. Tentu saja bukan Gaara yang memasukan sampah ke dalam tas Ino. Ia tidak akan mau melakukan hal kotor seperti itu. Ia hanya melakukannya dengan cara Sabaku, memerintah. Ia memerintahkan beberapa gadis di kelasnya, yang dengan senang hati mematuhinya, serta mengancam yang lain jika ada yang berani mengganggu rencananya. Bahkan Haruno Sakura tudak berkutik di hadapan Sabaku Gaara. Ia mengancam akan membeberkan rahasia yanh paling dijaga Sakura ke orang tuanya.

Gaara tidak pernah merasa seberkuasa ini. Bahkan di rumahnya yang memiliki puluhan pembantu dan bawahan, ia tidak pernah merasa sepuas ini. 'Mempermalukan Sabaku berarti menggali kuburanmu' batinnya.

Gaara menatap pintu kelas yang terbuka. Ia melihat gadis pirang itu berjalan menunduk menuju banhkunya. Baru beberapa langkah Ino berjalan di antara meja teman sekelasnya, ia tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur. Sontak tawa seluruh penghuni kelas itu pecah.

Seringai Gaara makin lebar. Ia sangat puas hari ini. Kini ia memikirnya apa yang harus ia lakukan besok, lusa, sampai minggu depan untuk menghancurkan gadis di sampingnya itu.

"--u --as?", Gaara mendengar gadis di sebelahnya mencicit. "Kau puas?", gadis itu mengulang perkataannya. "Kau puas, Sabaku?"

"Kau bercanda." Gaara memandang remeh Ino. "Ini hanya permulaan". Ia bangkit dari bangkunya kemudian berjalan ke arah Ino. "Aku sudah bilang kan. Aku akan membuat masa-masa SMAmu seperti neraka." Gaara berhenti tepat di samping Ino, memegang dagu kemudian mengarahkan wajah gadis itu ke arahnya. Jade Gaara bertemu dengan aquamarine Ino. "Aku berjanji, Yamanaka."

 **TBC**

 **Mind to RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**How Their Colors**

"Aku berjanji, Yamanaka."

Gaara menyeringai. Bahkan tawanya hampir menyembur karena terlalu semangat. Ia sangat yakin bahwa ia telah menghancurkan gadis pirang di depannya itu. Setidaknya begitulah ekspekstasinya. Ia tidak pernah menduga manik aquamarine gadis itu balik menatapnya... dengan tajam. Tidak ada mata yang memandang ketakutan, seperti sore kemarin. Manik aquamarine itu menggelap, seolah menelan cahaya yang mengenainya. Ia tahu arti tatapan itu, tatapan yang sama persis seperti dirinya satu tahun lalu, tatapan yang penuh kebencian.

"Cobalah, Sabaku." Ino menatap tajam Gaara tanpa berkedip. "Kau dan nerakamu bukanlah apa-apa, dibandingkan dengan..." Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian memelankan suaranya. "Dibandingkan dengan apa yang pernah kulalui."

*

Suasana ruang OSIS sore itu sangat sunyi. Beberapa menit yang lalu semua penghuni ruangan itu telah pergi, kecuali pemuda berambut merah yang saat ini duduk di dekat jendela.

Sasori menatap bosan _smartphone_ yang ada di genggamannya. Ia bahkan tidak berniat membuka beberapa email yang masuk ke _mailbox_ nya. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan gadis yang ia temui di atap beberapa jam lalu. Gadis berambut pirang yang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak ia melihat gadis itu menangis sendiri di taman. Ada perasaan aneh saat ia menatap mata berair gadis itu. Ia merasa familiar, seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memeras otaknya mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat gadis itu.

Sasori adalah pemuda yang bisa dikatakan populer di mata lawan jenisnya. Ia sangat tahu akan hal itu. Karenanya, ia telah mengencani beberapa gadis di tahun pertamanya di SMA, bahkan ia sampai tidak ingat sudah beberapa gadis yang tidur dengannya. Ia tidak pernah merasa bersalah pada gadis-gadis itu. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun memaksa mereka. Tapi gadis pirang itu membuatnya merasa seperti ia pernah melakukan hal yang buruk padanya. Itulah mengapa ia membantu gadis itu, yang menurutnya sangat tidak Sasori sekali.

Suara getaran _smartphone_ yang ditaruhnya di meja membuat Sasori sedikit terperanjat. Satu email baru saja masuk di sana. Ia melirik jendela di belakangnya. Langit sudah menggelap. Ia bahkan tidak sadar berapa lama ia duduk di sana, memikirkan gadis itu. Hal itu membuat Sasori sangat kesal.

Sasori meraih _smartphone_ nya. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya, dan hanya satu hal yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Ia membuka email yang baru saja masuk.

[Sasori-kun, aku merindukanmu. Orangtuaku malam ini tidak ada di rumah. Kamu mau ke sini, kan?]

Sasori tersenyum. 'Pas sekali' batinnya. Ia bangkit dari bangku, meraih tasnya kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Sepertinya ia tidak akan pulang malam ini.

*

Gaara merebahkan badannya di waterbednya. Tubuhnya hanya ditutupi handuk yang membalut bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Gaara sangat kesal hari ini. Ia yang sangat membenci kekalahan, harus merasakannya saat sparing basket tadi sore. Meskipun bisa dikatakan, fisiknya berada pada kondisi terbaik, tapi kondisi mentalnya sangat buruk. Ia tidak bisa fokus pada permainan, hingga beberapa kali ia harus menerima teguran keras dari kapten dan pelatih. Gaara sangat benci hal itu. Semua gara-gara gadis Yamanaka itu, lebih tepatnya mata gadis itu, yang membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya. Masa lalu Gaara.

 _Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan dengan semangat. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia di dadanya. Ia merasa seperti melayang saking ringan langkahnya. 'Indahnya jatuh cinta' batin pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lebar._

 _Hari ini mood pemuda berambut merah itu sangatlah bagus. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan gadis yang telah ia sukai sejak tahun pertamanya di SMP. Gadis itu adalah seniornya, satu tahun di atasnya, gadis pertama yang ia sukai. Ia bahkan butuh dua tahun sampai ia akhirnya berani menyatakan perasaannya, tepat ketika upacara kelulusan seniornya itu. Karena itulah, ia sangat semangat hari ini._

 _Pemuda berambut merah itu akhirnya sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan, 30 menit lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Ia menunggu di taman yang ditutupi salju, yang saat itu sedang ramai. Pipinya sedikit bersemu ketika ia melihat pasangan yang lewat di depannya dengan bergandeng tangan. Ia membayang berada di posisi pasangan tersebut, bersama gadis tang akan ditemuinya hari ini._

 _"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara dari belakangnya. "Kau sudah lama menungguku..." ia kemudian berbalik menatap pemilik suara tersebut. "...Gaara-kun?"_

 _"..." pemuda berambut merah itu, Gaara, kehilangan suaranya saat menatap gadis di depannya. Rambut pirang gadis itu melambai tertiup angin. Tetesan keringat yang mengalir di leher jenjang gadis itu membuat Gaara menelan ludah. "A-aku baru saja sampai kok..." Ia bahkan sampai tergagap. "...Yugito-senpai."_

 _"Mo~, Gaara-kun." Yugito bejalan mendekati Gaara. Jarak mereka hanya satu jengkal. Gaara bahkan dapat mencium wangi parfum gadis itu. "Aku pacarmu, kan." ia mencubit pelan pinggang Gaara, membuat wajah pemuda itu semerah rambutnya. "Jadi berhentilah memanggilku senpai. Setidaknya saat kita kencan."_

 _Gaara hanya mengangguk lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Ia yakin jantungnya akan bekerja sangat berat hari ini._

 _"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."_

 _Yugito meraih lengang pemuda di depannya. Gaara yang tengah mencoba menenangkan jantungnya sedikit terlonjak karena hal itu. Ia pun hanya pasrah mengikuti gadis yang menyeretnya sambil berharap gadis itu tidak merasakan debaran di dadanya._

*

Gaara bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu meraih handuknya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandinya dan bunyi shower terdengar aetelah beberapa saat.

Gaara kembalu mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu. Ia mengingatnya dengan jelas, seolah-olah kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin

*

 _Gaara berjalan dengan langkah ringan. Senyum sumringah terpancar di wajahnya. Semburat merah di pipinya bahkan tetap melekat di sana. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia._

 _Kencan Gaara dengan Yugito bisa dikatakan berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka seharian berduaan di Kazekage Land, taman bermain terbesar di Suna, kota kelahirannya. Mereka menaiki seluruh wahana di sana, termasuk rumah hantu, yang menjadi momen favorit Gaara. Bagaimana tidak, di dalam sana, tidak sedetikpun Yugito melepaskan pelukan dari lengan Gaara. Bahkan di matanya hantu-hantu itu tidak terlihat menakutkan. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak memperhatikan mereka. Fokusnya lebih kepada dua benda yang mengapit lengannya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah lelaki normal._

 _Gaara benar-benar menikmati hari ini. Bahkan ia berharap kencannya dengan Yugito tidak akan pernah pernah berakhir. Kalau bukan karena ciuman gadis itu di pipi kirinya, ia pasti akan merasa berat hati berpisah dengan Yugito. Wajah Gaara semakin memerah setelah mengingat kejadian itu. Ia sampai-sampai tidak merasakan dinginnya malam di bulan februari. Ia pun melanjutkan langkah riangnya._

 _Langkah Gaara terhenti di depan sebuah tempat karaoke yang cukup terkenal di Suna. Ia sebenarnya ingin pulang ke rumahnya malam ini, merebahkan tubuhnya di kaaurnya, kemudian mengingat-ingat kencannya hari ini. Terima kasih pada teman-teman kelasnya, atau lebih tepatnya mantan teman kelasnya, yang memilih hari ini untuk merayakan kenaikan kelas mereka. Gaara pun masuk ke tempat itu._

*

Gaara mematikan shower yang menyirami badannya. Ia kemudian masuk ke bak mandinya. Ia dapat merasakan otot-ototnya yang kaku kembali melemas. Berendam air hangat memang hal terbaik setelah seharian melakukan aktifitas. Selain itu berendam juga membuat pikiran rileks. Setidaknya begutulah biasanya. Kepala Gaara tetap saja dipenuhi kenangan masa lalunya.

*

 _Gaara keluar dari ruangan karaoke yang beberapa saat lalu ia dan teman-temannya gunakan. Ia adalah yang terakhir keluar. Ia ingin segera bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti tepat setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan itu. Di depannya ia melihat gadis yang sangag familiar, yang saat ini membelakinya. Gadis berambut pirang yang memeluk manja lengan pria tinggi berambut oranye di sampingnya. Gadis yang menemaninya seharian ini, Yugito._

 _"Hey, Yugito." pria yang terlihat lebih tua dari Gaara itu membuka suaranya. "Bukankah kau bilang hari ini kau kencan dengan-" pria itu berhenti sejenak, mengingat-ingat. "-aku lupa namanya."_

 _"Maksudmu Gaara." Yugito membalas ucapan pria di sampingnya. "Aku memang kencan dengannya hari ini. Sampai tadi sore."_

 _"Heeehh..." pria itu mendesah tidak peduli. "Kau menyukainya?"_

 _"Kau bercanda?!" Yugito menghentikan langkahnya, membuat pria di sampinya juga berhenti. "Dia hanya ATMku yang lain. Yaahh, setidaknya nanti. Dia anak bungsu pemilik Sabaku Corp. Selain itu kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki yang lebih muda." gadis itu menatap pria di sampingnya. "Kau tahu, kau harus melihat wajah bodoh bocah itu saat aku mencium pipinya. Pffhh, itu sangat lucu kau tahu. Aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa menahan tawaku."_

 _"Hahaha..." pria di samping Yugito tertawa keras. "Aku bisa membayangkanya. Haha-" tawa pria itu terhenti saat melihat mata gadis di sebelahnya terbelalak menatap arah di belakang mereka. "Ada apa, Yugito?"_

 _"G-gaara-" Yugito tergagap. "-k-kun."_

 _Gaara melesat mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah pria di depannya._

*

Gaara keluar dari bak mandinya setelah beberapa menit berendam. Padahal biasanya bisa ia bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga setengah jam di dalam sana. Ia meraih handuk kering yang tergantung di rak untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Ingatan Gaara tentang kejadian satu tahun lalu benar-benar jelas. Ia mengingat setiap detilnya. Ia bahkan masih mengingat sensasi tulang hidung pria itu yang patah karena tinjunya. Itu adalah perkelahian pertamanya. Amarah benar-benar menguasainya saat itu, sampai-sampai ia membuat pria yang lebih besar darinya itu tidak berdaya.

Gaara ingat, ia benar-benar membuat pria itu babak belur. Ia terus meninju pria itu, menghiraukan rasa sakit di tinjunya. Serta rasa sakit di dadanya. Ia baru berhenti setelah beberapa staf menariknya menjauh dari pria yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya itu. Selang beberapa lama, polisi datang dan menahan Gaara, membawanya ke kantor polisi.

Gaara hampir saja dimasukan ke penjara anak-anak kala itu. Untung saja ayahnya memberikan jaminan, serta berjanji akan membayar biaya pengobatan pria yang dihajarnya itu.

Setelah kejadian itu, Gaara meminta kepada ayahnya untuk pindah sekolah. Ayahnya akhirnya mengijinkannya pindah ke Konoha setelah perdebatan yang panjang. Ia tinggal di Konoha bersama kakaknya, Kankuro, yang setahun lebih tua darinya.

Sejak saat itu, kepribadian Gaara benar-benar berubah. Ia benar-benar membenci perempuan. Karena itu, ia memulai balas dendamnya, setidaknya itulah menurutnya, kepada perempuan. Gaara yang dulu naif kini berubah menjadi Gaara yang sangat dipuja lawan jenisnya, serta dihormati oleh sesama jenisnya.

Gaara berdiri di depan cermin. Ia menatap bayangan yang terpantul di sana. Mata pemuda di cermin tersebut sama seperti matanya satu tahun lalu.

"Yamanaka Ino. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Aku akan menghancurkanmu. Aku bersumpah."

*

Sasori terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya menatap langit-langit yang terlihat asing baginya. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai ia menyadari kalau kamar itu bukanlah kamarnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan kalau "dirinya yang lain" juga ikut terbangun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok di sampingnya. Di dalam keremangan, ia dapat melihat sosok itu adalah seorang gadis. Ia dapat mendengar suara nafas teratur gadis itu. Gadis yang telah "menghabiskan malam" bersamanya.

Sasori menjulurkan tangannya ke arah meja di sampingnya. Ia mencari smartphonenya. Setelah menemukan ia menyalakan benda tersebut. Ia menyipitkan matanya silau karena cahaya terang smartphone itu. Bahkan gadis di sampingnya sampai mengerang pelan. Ia mengunci benda tersebut lalu meletakannya kembali di meja setelah mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Masih beberapa jam lagi hingga matahari terbit. Tidak biasanya ia bangun sepagi ini.

Sasori mengingat mimpi yang membuatnya terjaga. Mimpi tentang seorang gadis.

*

 _Gadis itu berada di bawah Sasori, lebih tepatnya ia menekan gadis itu. Tangan gadis itu dengan putus asa menekan dadanya, mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Sasori dari tubuhnya. Pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu tidak menutupi dengan semestinya, memperlihatkan kulit putihnya._

 _Sasori dengan kasar memasuki tubuh gadis itu. Gadis di bawahnya itu terlihat sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk meronta. Tangan gadis itu yang tadinya menekan dadanya kini terkulai lemas._

 _Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah gadis itu, mencari tahu siapa dia. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Pandangannya mengabur saat ia menatap wajah gadis itu. Secara perlahan ia mulai kehilangan pengelihatannya. Tepat sebelum pandanganya tertelan kegelapan, ia melihat air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata gadis itu. Mengalir dengan sangat deras._

 **TBC**

 **Mind to RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

How World Betrayed Her

  
  


  
  


Ino berdiri di depan pintu atap. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak 'deklarasi perang'nya dengan Gaara. Hari-hari yang ia lalui setelah itu sangatlah berat. Beberapa kali meja dan lokernya dipenuhi oleh sampah. Bahkan ia pernah kehilangan sepatu indoornya, hingga seharian ia menggunakan sandal di sekolah.

Sebenarnya Ino telah menyiapkan dirinya untuk hal-hal itu. Satu-satunya hal yang mengganggunya adalah fakta bahwa teman sekelasnya benar-benar menjauhinya. Ia seolah dianggap seperti udara di sana. Ia bahkan merasa lebih suka jika mereka menyerangnya secara langsung, seperti beberapa gadis tidak beruntung yang pernah menyerangnya di kamar mandi. Mereka kakak kelasnya.

Ino sebenarnya tidak berniat meladeni gadis-gadis itu. Meskipun kesal, Ia hanya mengacuhkan gadis yang terus berkata kasar sambil mempermainkan wajah dan rambutnya. Hingga salah seorang gadis itu merebut tasnya kemudian melemparnya, membuat isinya berserakan, termasuk bekalnya. Ino benar-benar meledak saat itu. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada lagi yang berani mengganggunya.

Ino mendesah setelah memutar knob pintu atap. Lagi-lagi pintu itu terkunci. Setiap hari ia selalu menuju atap tiap jam makan siang, tapi pintu atap itu selalu terkunci. Terakhir pintu itu terbuka adalah beberapa hari lalu, saat ia bersama... senpai, yang ia tidak tahu namanya itu.

Bisa dikatakan, Ino menikmati waktu yang ia habiskan dengan senpainya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut saat berada di dekat pemuda itu. Ino bahkan dapat merasakan kenhangatan yang nyaman di dadanya saat bersama senpainya itu.

Ino mendesah lagi. Mungkin hari ini ia akan makan siang di sini lagi, di depan pintu yang terkunci seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sendiri.

  
  


***

  
  


Sasori berjalan santai menaiki tangga. Di tangannya ia menenteng kantung plastik yang isinya beberapa bungkus roti yakisoba dan dua kaleng moccachino. Ia memang telah terbiasa dengan menu makan siang tersebut.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Sasori terakhir makan siang di atap. Kesibukan OSIS memang sangat menumpuk di tahun ajaran baru, mengingat beberapa bulan lagi pengurus OSIS akan berganti. Hal tersebut membuatnya tidak sempat makan siang di tempat favoritnya. Selain itu, ia juga sangat ingin merokok.

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter dari pintu atap. Seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut, membelakanginya. Gadis itu menjinjing tasnya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Sasori dapat mendengar desahan gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu kemudian berbalik hendak beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi berhenti begitu melihat Sasori. Mata gadis itu terlihat agak terkejut. Terlihat pipi gadis itu agak merona.

"Yo..." Sasori membuka suaranya menyapa gadis di depannya. Ia kemudian mendekat ke arah gadis itu. "Menungguku?"

"Hah?" Ino melotot ke arah pemuda di depannya. "Tentu saja tidak, narsis-senpai"

"Benarkah?" Sasori sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Aku kira kau meridukanku" ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggoda gadis di depannya. "Bukankah setiap jam makan siang kau kesini?"

"E-eh" Ino kaget. "Bagaimana kau ta-" ia menghentikan ucapannya setelah melihat ekspresi 'tuh kan' dari senpainya itu. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya. "Senpai, mungkinkah kau-" Ino melindungi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, sambil sedikit mundur. "-stalker"

"Tentu saja tidak, baka-kohai" Sasori berjalan ke arah pintu atap. Memasukan kunci ke lubangnya, kemudian memutar knobnya. "Aku terlalu menarik untuk jadi seorang stalker"

"Apakah kau selalu senarsis ini, senpai?" Ino berjalan melalui pintu yang baru saja dibuka. Senpainya kemudian mengikutinya, tidak lupa menutup kembali pintu tersebut. "Kau sangat mengagumkan. Dalam arti negatif tentu saja"

"Setidaknya aku bukan gadis aneh yang menghabiskan jam makan siangnya sendiri di atap" Sasori terkekeh melihat gadis di depannya menoleh dengan raut wajah kesal. "Memangnya kau tidak punya teman?"

Ino duduk setelah menemukan tempat yang teduh. Ia mengacuhkan pertanyaan senpainya itu, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sasori duduk di sampingnya, dengan jarak sekitar satu meter. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tasnya. Sedangkan Sasori mengeluarkan kaleng moccachinonya, membuka lalu meneguk isinya.

"Bukankah kau juga begitu, senpai?" Ino membuka kotak bekalnya. Mengambil sumpitnya kemudian mengatupkan tangannya, berdoa, kemudian mengambil telur gulungnya. "Makan siang sendiri di atap sendiri" Ia menikmati aroma makanannya sebelum melahapnya. "Senpai tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya teman"

"Aku tidak suka keramaian saat aku makan" Sasori membuka roti yakisobanya, kemudian memasukannya ke mulut. "Selain itu aku juga butuh tempat untuk merokok" Sasori menyunggingkan bibirnya mendengar desahan gadis di sampingnya. "Dan juga, aku ingin menemani kohaiku yang malang"

"Hei, aku tidak semengedihkankan itu" Ino merengut kesal. "Aku tidak mau dikasihani olehmu, senpai" Ia mengunyah makanannya. "Kau tidak perlu menemaniku"

"Hmm... begitukah?" Senyum Sasori melebar. Entah sejak kapan wajah cemberut gadis di sampinya itu telah menjadi salah satu hal favoritnya. "Bukankah kau setiap hari kau ke atap, berharap bertemu denganku?"

"Waaaahh...." Ino menjauhkan badannya dari pemuda di sampingnya. "Seperti biasa, senpai. Kau selalu bisa membuatku merinding" Ia kembali menyuap makan siangnya. "Aku semakin yakin kalau kau seorang stalker"

"Heehh" Sasori terkekeh. "Aku tidak tahu kau senarsis itu" terdengar suara batuk dari sebelahnya. Ino tersedak. "Mungkinkah kau mengharapkan itu?" Ia melihat gadis di sebelahnya meneguk teh olong dari botolnya. Pipi gadis itu memerah. "Apakah kau yakin tidak menyukaiku?"

"Sejauh ini aku yakin" Ino melanjutkan makannya. Beberapa suap lagi bekalnya akan habis. "Dan behentilah menggodaku"

"Aku menolak" Sasori membalas santai. Ia telah menghabiskan makan siangnya. "Menggodamu menyenangkan, kau tahu" Ia meneguk minumannya. "Aku suka melihat wajahmu yang merona seperti itu" ia menatap Ino yang langsung membuang muka. Dari sudut pandangnya, ia dapat melihat telinga gadis itu memerah. "Terlihat manis. Dan kuyakin juga terasa manis"

"Hmmp..." Ino bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah merapikan kotak bekalnya. "Kau menyebalkan, senpai" Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya yang memanas, serta jantungnya yang memacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Berhentilah mempermainkanku"

"Hei. Aku serius lho" Sasori memandang gadis yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu atap. "Tidak pernah seserius ini, kau tahu"

"Terserahmu saja, senpai" Ino membuka pintu atap. "Aku tidak akan percaya padamu" Ia berjalan hendak keluar dari atap. Tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu itu, ia tersenyum ke arah Sasori. Senyum yang sangat lembut. "Terima kasih telah menemaniku, Baka-senpai"

Sasori tertegun di tempatnya. Ia tidak pernah menduga Ino akan tersenyum seperti itu. Ia benar-benar terkena serangan telak. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari tasnya. Mengeluarkan sebatang kemudian membakarnya. Ia harus menenangkan gemuruh di dadanya. Sasori menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya, kemudian menghembuskannya ke udara. 'Perasaanku saja atau rokok ini rasanya agak manis' batinnya.

  
  


***

  
  


Keseharian Ino terus berlanjut. Ia mulai terbiasa menghadapi Gaara dan "neraka"nya. Ia memang setiap hari diganggu olehnya, tapi ia tidak pernah menanggapinya serius. Ia berpikir suatu hari Gaara akan jenuh mengganggunya, selama ia tetap mengacuhkannya.

Beberapa kali air mata Ino hampir keluar gara-gara perbuatan Gaara dan teman-temannya. Ino menahannya sekuat tenaga. Menurutnya menangis berarti kalah, dan ia tidak ingin kalah dari pemuda itu.

Seperti telah menjadi rutinitas, tiap hari Ino menghabiskan jam makan siangnya di atap. Ia selalu makan siang bersama senpai berambut merahnya. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan godaan senpai yang menurutnya narsis tersebut. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja pemuda itu berhasil membuat pipi Ino merona. Terkadang wajah tertawa pemuda itu membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih keras.

Ino sendiri tidak tahu tepatnya, ketika ia mulai menikmati masa SMAnya. Hari-harinya yang keras gara-gara Gaara membuat beberapa menit jam makan siang bersama senpainya itu menjadi sangat berarti. Ia mulai merasa membutuhkan pemuda tersebut, meskipun tentu saja ia tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

  
  


***

  
  


Ino mendesah kesal. Ia baru saja menghabiskan makan siangnya sendiri, di depan pintu atap. Senpai merahnya tidak datang.

Ia memasukkan kotak bekalnya dengan kasar. Masih ada banyak waktu yang tersisa karena ia menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan cepat. Ia tentu saja tidak mau kembali ke kelasnya. Ada kemungkinan ia akan bertemu dengan Gaara di sana. Jam istirahatnya terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan dengan panda merah itu.

Ino berjalan tanpa arah. Ia tidak mempunyai rencana hendak ke mana. Ia akhirnya berhenti di depan perpustakaan. Wajahnya yang tadi kusut menjadi cerah. Ia segera masuk ke dalam.

Perpustakaan itu bisa dibilang cukup sepi. Hanya beberapa siswa yang berada di sana. Ino bersyukur akan hal tersebut. Ia tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Ia kemudian memilih buku yang menarik perhatiannya dan mulai membaca buku tersebut.

Ino akhirnya menutup buku yang dibacanya. Beberapa menit telah terlewat. Ia melirik jam tangan di lengannya. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Ia bergegas merapikan buku di depannya. Lankahnya terhenti mendengar suara terjatuh.

BRUK

"A-aduh..."

Ino bergegas mencari sumber suara.

Ino menemukan gadis yang tengah tersungkur. Buku-buku berserakan di sekitar gadis itu. Posisi gadis itu membelakangi Ino. Ia melihat rok gadis itu tersingkap.

"UNGU!" 

Ino tanpa sadar berteriak. Membuat hadis di depannya terlonjak. Gadis itu dengan cepat berdiri. Tangannya merapikan roknya. Wajah gadis itu merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"M-maaf" Ino segera membungkuk meminta maaf. Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat gadis di depannya malu. "Aku tidak sengaja"

"Ti-tidak a-apa-apa" gadis itu ikut membungkuk. "A-aku hanya t-terkejut"

Ino menatap gadis di depannya. Gadis itu berambut indigo, kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih salju. Mata gadis itu seperti manik amatheist. Ino tidak perlu menjadi laki-laki untuk mengakui kecantikan gadis di depannya.

Gadis itu mulai memunguti buku-buku yang terjatuh.

"Biar ku bantu" Ino mulai membantu gadis di depannya. Ia ikut memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan kemudian menyodorkannya pada gadis itu. "Aku Yamanaka Ino"

"E-eh" gadis berambut indigo itu agak terkejut oleh perkenalan tiba-tiba Ino. "A-aku Hyuga Hinata" gadis yang bernama Hinata itu mengambil buku-buku yang disodorkan Ino. "A-aku petugas perpustakaan. T-terima kasih telah membantuku, Y-yamanaka-san"

"Mmm..." Ino mengangguk. Ia tersenyum tulus. "Sama-sama, Hyuga-san"

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan merapikan buku-buku di perpustakaan sambil berbincang tentang buku. Ino merasa membantu Hinata cukup menyenangkan. Gadis itu cukup berwawasan tentang buku. Ino bahkan mendapatkan beberapa rekomendasi buku dari Hinata.

Ino sangat bersyukur bisa datang ke perpustakaan hari ini. Ia bahkan melupakan rasa kesalnya pada senpai merahnya, juga pada panda merah di kelasnya.

  
  


***

  
  


Ino mendesah lelah. Ia sangat tidak menyukai keramaian. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya, tenggelam dalam buku-bukunya. Terima kasih pada ibunya yang menyeretnya dari kamarnya yang nyaman untuk menemaninya belanja. Ino hanya bisa pasrah merelakan akhir pekannya yang berharga.

Jujur saja Ino sangat jarang keluar untuk belanja. Ia lebih suka berbelanja secara online. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibunya. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa menolak pafrait yang dijanjikan ibunya jika ia menemaninya ke mall.

Dan disinilah Ino sekarang. Di tengah-tengah toko pakaian yang tengah ramai. Ia sempat mendengar ibunya berbicara dengan semangat tentang diskon yang ada di toko ini selama perjalanan tadi.

Ino mendesah lelah. Belum setengah jam ia mengekori ibunya, tapi ia merasa energi di tubuhnya telah habis. Ia tidak percaya saat ibunya berkata bahwa ia biasanya menghabiskan berjam-jam di sana. 'Kalian pasti bukan manusia' batinnya.

Ino akhirnya bisa bernafas lega ketika ibunya mengajaknya keluar dari toko itu. Mereka memasuki sebuah kafe yang terletak di mall. Kafe itu cukup ramai. Wajah Ino yang sedari tadi kusut akhirnya cerah setelah merasakan pafrait yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu. Ia menimatinya dengan lahap mengabaikan ibunya yang mengomelinya dengan 'kau bisa gendut' dan semacamnya.

Setelah keluar dari kafe, Ino langsung meminta izin ke ibunya untuk pergi ke toko buku. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu mengekori ibunya lagi. Untungnya ibunya mengiyakan permintaan putrinya itu.

Ino memasuki sebuah toko buku. Suasana di dalam toko itu sangat sunyi, kontras dengan kebisingan di luar. Rak-rak tinggi terbuat dari kayu berjejer dengan rapi. Di dekat jendela kaca, terdapat beberapa meja yang bisa digunakan pengunjung untuk membaca. Ino sangat menyukai toko itu.

Ino berjalan menuju rak yang bertuliskan "fiksi". Ia mulai melihat-lihat buku disana. Ia tidak melihat ada pengunjung lain di toko itu. Ia bersyukur akan hal itu. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di sana. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kacamata bacanya dari tasnya, kemudian mengenakannya dan mulai membaca beberapa buku.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Ino memilih beberapa buku yang menurutnya menarik. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju rak yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

Langkah Ino terhenti mendengar suara berisik dari balik rak pojok itu. Adegan-adegan dari film horor yang pernah ia tonton mulai berputar di kepalanya. Ia dengan cepat menggeleng, mencoba mengenyahkannya. Ia memberanikan diri mendekati rak tersebut. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan ketakutannya.

Ino terpaku di tempatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Di depannya seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah mencumbu seorang gadis. Pemuda itu membelakangi Ino. Gadis di pelukan pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati tiap sentuhan dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

Ino tahu pemuda itu, meskipun pemuda itu membelakinginya. Tapi ia menolak untuk percaya.

Ino kehilangan kekuatannya. Buku-buku yang ia bawa di tangannya berjatuhan, membuat pasangan di depannya terlonjak. Pemuda berambut merah itu berbalik. Seketika mata hazelnut pemuda itu terbelalak.

Ino bergegas keluar dari toko tersebut. Ia kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga. Beberapa kali ia menabrak karena pengelihatannya yang berembun. Entah sejak kapan air matanya telah mengalir dengan derasnya.

'Mengapa aku berlari?' Ino membatin. 'Mengapa aku menangis?' Ino bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Mengapa dadaku sesak?'

Ino terus berlari tanpa arah. Langit sudah menggelap.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Di depannya terdapat dinding, sebuah gang buntu. Ia baru sadar. Gang buntu itu gelap.

Ino segera berbalik, bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia berhenti. Di depannya sekelompok pria mendekatinya.

Tubuh Ino bergetar hebat. Sekelebat kenangan buruknya telintas di kepalanya. Ia mundur menjauh dari pria-pria tersebut, hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding di belakangnya.

Pria-pria itu mulai mendekati Ino. Telinganya berdengung. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun, tapi ia dapat melihat pria-pria tersebut tertawa. Salah satu pria itu memegangi tangannya. Tubuh Ino melemas. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga melawan, tapi tubuhnya seperti tidak mematuhinya.

Pria-pria itu mulai mengerubungi Ino. Ino mencoba untuk berteriak minta tolong, tapi suaranya tidak mau keluar. Hanya suara parau yang keluar dari mulutnya. Saat pria-pria itu mulai menyentuhnya, akhirnya suaranya keluar. Suara yang pelan

"To-tolong!"

  
  


TBC

  
  


Mind to RnR


	5. Chapter 5

**How It Become Complicated**

 _Gadis kecil itu merintih. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia menatap pergelangan kakinya yang membiru. Rasa perih di sikunya semakin memperparah keadaannya. Sudah beberapa menit ia terdiam di tempatnya, di dalam sebuah lubang._

 _Lubang itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu dalam. Tingginya hanya sebatas pinggang orang dewasa. Tapi keadaan kaki gadis itu tidak membiarkannya keluar dari sana. Bahkan berdiri saja ia tidak bisa._

 _Isakan gadis itu semakin keras. Ia mulai memanggil ibunya dengan suara parau. Ia mulai merasa menyesal telah membentak ibunya._

 _"Hei, kau" gadis itu tersentak mendengar suara dari atasnya. Ia mendongak. Seorang bocah laki-laki berdiri di tepi lubang itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana?"_

 _"A-aku..." gadis itu mengeluarkan suara parau. "Aku terjatuh"_

 _"Hmmphh... hahaha" bocah itu tertawa membuat gadis itu kesal. "Bodoh"_

 _Gadis kecil itu terdiam tak percaya. Mukanya memerah. Ia kesal sekaligus malu. Ia mengusap air matanya kemudian menatap tajam bocah yang tertawa itu. Baru saja ia akan berteriak, melampiaskan kekesalannya, sebuah tangan tersodor di depan gadis itu. Tawa bocah itu tidak lagi terdengar, digantikan dengan senyum, senyum yang sangat lebar, senyum yang membuat wajah gadis itu memanas. Kali ini bukan karena kesal._

 _Gadis itu meraih tangan bocah itu. Ia kemudian ditarik keluar oleh pemilik tangan tesebut. Air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya. Ia menangis karena lega._

 _"Hei, berhentilah menangis" bocah itu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis di depannya yang duduk sambil menyeka air matanya. "Dasar cengeng!" Bocah itu menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. "Kau bisa berjalan?"_

 _Gadis itu menatap bocah di depannya dengan mata sembab. Pandangannya beralih ke pergelangan kakinya kemudian kembali ke arah bocah itu. Ia kemudian menggeleng pelan._

 _"Kalau begitu..." bocah itu membalikkan badannya. "Naiklah ke punggungku" gadis itu mengangguk. Air matanya kembali mengalir. "Dan berhentilah menangis, cengeng!"_

 _Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya di leher bocah yang menggendongnya. Air mata yang mengering membuat pipinya terasa kaku. Ia akhirnya tidak kedinginan lagi. Terima kasih pada bocah itu yang meminjamkan sweeter padanya setelah menyadari bahwa ia kedinginan._

 _"H-hei..."_

 _"Namaku bukan hei"_

 _"T-tapi aku tidak tahu namamu"_

 _"Hmm... lalu?"_

 _"Mm... beritahu aku namamu"_

 _"Hmm... tidak mau"_

 _"Bagaimana aku memanggilmu kalau begitu?"_

 _"Terserahmu saja"_

 _"Hmm... bagaimana kalau Akkun?"_

 _"Apa-apaan itu?"_

 _"I-itu... karena rambutmu merah. Kau bilang terserahku"_

 _"Hn... terserahmu saja"_

 _"Hei, A-akkun"_

 _"Hn..."_

 _"Kau tidak kedinginan? Kau meminjamkan sweetermu padaku"_

 _"Tidak. Menggendong tubuh beratmu membuat tubuhku berkeringat"_

 _"Hei... maksudmu aku gendut?"_

 _"Menurutmu..."_

 _Gadis itu memukul pundak bocah itu. Bocah itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Anehnya gadis itu tidak kesal. Yang ia rasakan adalah kehangatan di dadanya. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sekali lagi ia mengeratkan pelukannya._

 _"Hei, Akkun"_

 _"Hn..."_

 _"Arigatou"_

*

Suasana ruang rapat OSIS itu hari ini sangat berat. Pemuda berambut merah yang memancarkan aura "jangan ganggu aku" itulah penyebabnya. Beberapa hari ini mood pemuda itu sangat buruk, sehingga tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Bahkan sang ketua OSIS yang terkenal serampangan tidak berani mengusiknya.

Sasori mendengus kesal. Suasana hatinya beberapa hari ini sangatlah buruk. Penyebabnya adalah gadis pirang itu. Gadis yang melihatnya "bermain" dengan salah satu teman wanitanya. Gadis yang beberapa hari ini tidak bisa ia temukan. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang selalu lupa menanyakan nama gadis itu.

Sasori masih ingat wajah terkejut gadis pirang itu. Ia sangat mengenali manik aquamarine di balik kacamata gadis itu. Mata gadis itu terlihat... terluka. Hal itu membuat hati Sasori seperti teriris. Saat itulah ia mulai menyadari, kalau ia tidak ingin gadis itu tersakiti.

Sasori menatap tidak tertarik kepada siswa-siswi yang memasuki ruangan rapat. Agenda hari ini adalah pertemuan OSIS dengan semua perwakilan kelas, membahas tugas mereka. Sasori mengacuhkan tatapan terpesona lawan jenisnya. Ia lebih tertarik memikirkan gadis pirang berponytail itu, yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

Sasori berdiri secara tiba-tiba, membuat perhatian tertuju padanya, termasuk gadis pirang itu. Mata mereka bertemu beberapa saat sebelum gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Sasori menggeram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sangat mengerti arti gestur tubuh gadis itu. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekati gadis itu saat itu juga. Ia akhirnya hanya bisa duduk di tempatnya.

*

Ino bergegas meninggalkan ruangan rapat. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama di sana, bersama dua pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dari sampingnya, tempat duduk Gaara, dan dari kursi terdepan, tempat duduk Sasori selama rapat berlangsung.

Ino akhirnya tahu nama senpai berambut merah itu. Ia bahkan cukup terkejut saat Sasori memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Ia harusnya menyadarinya saat upacara penerimaan beberap minggu lalu. Ia ingat sempat melihat rambut merah di antara anggota OSIS yang duduk berjejer. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya lupa.

Susana sekolah telah sepi saat rapat berakhir. Rapat tersebut memang diadakan setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Hanya beberapa siswa yang berada di sekolah untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub.

Ino berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Tepat sebelum ia sampai di loker, sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya kasar, dan menariknya menjauh dari sana.

"H-hei..." Ino tersadar setelah beberapa saat. Ia mencoba menahan tarikan pemuda berambut merah itu. Tapi sia-sia saja bagi Ino, ia tidak bisa mengalahkan tenaga pemuda itu. Sampai akhirnya pemuda itu berhenti. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Senpai?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Sasori menatap gadis di depannya. Ia belum melepaskan gegamannya pada lengan Ino. "Mengapa kau menjauhiku beberapa hari ini"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap Sasori. "Bukankah hubungan kita memang seperti itu. Kita tidak sedekat itu, kan? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagimu" Ino menggigit bibirnya. Entah kenapa mengucapkan hal itu membuat dadanya perih. "Aku hanya kohai menyedihkan yang kau temani makan siang"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sasori mengeratkan genggamannya. "Jika itu karena kejadian di toko buku, maka kau sudah salah paham"

"Begitukah?" Mata Ino mulai berair karena mengingat kejadian di toko buku itu. "Jika maksudmu kejadian sebenarnya adalah kau memberikan nafas buatan pada gadis itu, maka aku memang salah paham" ia dapat merasakan gengaman Sasori melemah. "Lagipula, bukankah itu hal yang wajar untuk sepasang kekasih?"

"Maksudku bukan itu, Yamanaka" Sasori fustasi. Setiap kata yang diucapkan gadis itu seperti duri yang menusuk hatinya. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Kau salah paham"

"Gadis itu bukan siapa-siapa?" Ino mulai merasa air matanya bisa jatuh kapan saja. "Jika dia bukan siapa-siapa, berarti aku hanyalah orang asing bagimu, iya kan?"

Ino akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya menatap pemuda di depannya. Ia sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Sasori akhirnya melepaskan genggaman di lengannya.

"Mungkin memang salahku karena terlalu naif..." Ino mulai terisak. "...tidak sadar akan posisiku" ia mencoba mengusap air matanya. Tapi sia-sia. "...menganggap semua yang kau lakukan adalah hal yang spesial"

Sasori menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap manik aquamarine gadis itu. Ia tidak sanggup melihat mata yang terluka itu. Ia benar-benar marah pada dirinya.

"Kau tahu senpai..." Suara Ino terdengar parau. "...aku sangat bahagia saat kau menghiburku sore itu. Aku sangat bahagia saat pertama menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersamamu" Ino meremas pinggiran roknya. "Kau tahu, betapa kesalnya aku setiap aku tidak menemukanmu di atap" Ino menarik nafas. "Kau tahu, betapa bahagianya saat aku akhirnya melihat senyummu setelah beberapa hari.

"Kau tahu, bagaimana cepatnya jantungku berdetak setiap kau menggodaku" Ino menggigit bibirnya. "Kau tahu, bagaimana hancurnya aku saat melihatmu... saat itu" ia dapat merasakan aliran air maatanya semakin deras. "Kau jahat, senpai. Membiarkanku menyukaimu"

Sasori hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Kalimat terakhir gadis itu membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah gadis di depannya. Hatinya seperti diremas setelah melihat wajah Ino. Gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat sangat... kesepian. Gadis itu benar-benar terluka. Ia akhirnya mengerti, bagaimana perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Sasori benar-benar ingin menghapus air mata gadis di depannya. Ia ingin memeluk gadis di depannya, membenamkan kepala gadis itu di dadanya, sehingga gadis itu tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Tapi ia tahu, ia tidak punya hak untuk melakukannya. Tidak setelah ia melukai gadis itu sangat dalam.

Sasori tahu, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah meminta maaf. Meskipun ia tahu, sebanyak apapun ia meminta maaf tidak akan mampu mengobati luka gadis itu.

Saat Sasori hendak membuka mulutnya, sebuah tangan menarik Ino menjauh darinya. Ia menatap tajam pemilik tangan tersebut. Orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..." Sasori menatap tajam pemuda berambut merah di depannya. "Gaara"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harusnya aku lakukan" Gaara membalas tatapan Sasori dengan tatapan santai. "Mengambil apa yang harusnya milikku" Gaara berbalik kemudian mulai berjalan sambil menarik Ino menjauh dari Sasori. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia berhenti kemudian menoleh pada Sasori. Jadenya menatap tajam hazelnut Sasori. "Yamanaka Ino milikku, Sasori"

Sasori terdiam di tempatnya. Ia hanya bisa terpaku menatap kepergian Ino bersama Gaara. Kakinya mulai kehilangan kekuatannya. Ia memyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. 'Apakah semua ini karmaku?' Batinnya.

*

Gaara berjalan di lorong yang sepi sambil menarik Ino di tangannya. Ia tidak merasakan sedikitpun penolakan dari gadis itu. Ia menoleh melihat gadis itu yang hanya menunduk pasrah diseret olehnya. Ia akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya setelah tiba di loker. Ia melepas lengan Ino, membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Gaara dapat melihat mata sembab gadis itu. Air mata masih terus mengalir dari sana.

"K-kenapa?" Ino mencicit, membuat pemuda di depannya mengernyitkan alis imajinernya. "Kenapa, Sabaku?"

"Hn...?" Gaara melipat tangan di dadanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau membawaku menjauh..." Ino terisak. "...dari Akasuna-senpai?"

"Aku hanya tidak tahan melihatmu menangis karena orang lain" Gaara maju beberapa langkah, membuat Ino menciut. "Aku sudah bilang kan, akulah yang akan menghancurkanmu" Gaara mengangkat tangannya, membuat Ino memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu takut Gaara akan menyakitinya. "Jadi..." Gaara menepuk kepala Ino dengan lembut. "Berhentilah menangis, cengeng"

*

Ino langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah sampai di rumahnya. Ia tidak mau orang tuanya melihat mata sembabnya. Ia meraih handuk setelah menanggalkan pakaiannya. Ia membersihkan badannya dengan shower lalu masuk ke bak mandinya.

Air hangat membuat tubuh Ino menjadi rileks. Ia mulai mengingat kejadian hari ini. Ia tersenyum sedih mengingat percakapannya dengan Sasori. Selain itu, ia tidak bisa melupakan tepukan lembut Gaara di kepalanya. Ada perasaan nostalgia yang ia rasakan, persis seperti mimpinya saat ia tidak sadar diri setelah hampir menjadi "mainan" pria-pria itu beberapa hari lalu.

Ingatan terakhir Ino tentang kejadian malam itu adalah saat salah satu pria yang menyentuhnya tiba terpental dari tempatnya. Ia sempat melihat seorang pemuda menghajar pria-pria yang mengerubungi sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

*

 _Hal pertama yang Ino lihat setelah membuka matanya adalah wajah khawatir ibunya. Butuh beberapa saat hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit. Menurut ibunya, Ino ditemukan pingsan di jalan, hingga seseoranga pria yang tidak diketahui identitasnya membawanya ke rumah sakit. Orang tua Ino langsung menuju ke sana setelah mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit._

 _Ino hanya terdiam mendengar cerita ibunya. Ia tidak memperhatikan ocehan ibunya tentang pria baik hati yang menolongnya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah mimpinya tadi, jika itu memang benar-benar mimpi. Menurutnya mimpi itu terasa nyata. Terlalu nyata._

 _Di mimpi itu ia digendong oleh seseorang. Ia dapat mengetahui orang itu adalah seorang pria dari pundaknya yang lebar. Pria itu menggendongnya melewati gang yang gelap. De javu. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia merasa pernah berada di situasi yang sama. Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba, ia sama sekal tidak mengingatnya._

 _Setelah beberapa saat, pandangan Ino memudar. Tepat sebelum ia kesadarannya tertelan kegelapan, mulutnya menggumam sesuatu, sebuah nama._

 _"Akkun"_

 **TBC**

 **A.N. : SasoIno or GaaIno??**

 **Mind to RnR**


	6. Chapter 6

**How the Decision that He Made**

Ino merebahkan tubuh bagian atasnya di mejanya. Ia merasa sangat lelah beberapa hari ini. Sekarang bahkan baru jam istirahat, tapi ia merasa seperti setiap tetes energinya telah tersedot habis. Panda merah itu benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk menghancurkan hidupnya.

Ino mendesah panjang kemudian menoleh ke arah sampinya, tempat duduk panda merah itu. Pemuda itu tengah merapikan barang-barangnya. Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh, merasakan tatapan yang menusuk pelipisnya.

"Hei, jangan melihatku seperti itu" Gaara menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan wajah datar. Ia memangku dagu dengan tangannya. "Kau membuatku gatal-gatal"

"Aku hanya kagum" Ino memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak biasanya ada yang menyekolahkan panda"

"Kau tahu..." Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ino. Ia kemudian berbisik ke telinga gadis itu. "Aku akan menggigit lidah pedasmu kalau kau tetap seperti itu"

Ino secara reflek menjauhkan kepalanya setelah merasakan nafas hangat Gaara di telinganya. Ia membuang mukanya karena tidak ingin pemuda di sampingnya melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Ino bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ingin menjauh dari panda liar berambut merah di sampingnya. Meskipun ia tidak melihatnya, ia tahu kalau Gaara tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Baru saja ia berdiri, sebuah tangan menarik _ponytail_ nya, membuat ia kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Hei..." Gaara melepaskan kerah Ino. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan ke depan meja gadis itu. Jadenya bertemu dengan _aquamarine_ yang menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak akan makan siang tanpa pacarmu, kan?"

*

Ino menghela nafas kesal. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya hari ini. Ia tidak bisa menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan tenang. Bekalnya bahkan masih tersisa setengah. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan-tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya. Saat ini ia tengah mencoba menghabiskan makanannya di kantin sekolah, bersama "pacarnya" yang saat ini menikmati _udon_ nya dengan santai.

Ino sendiri sebenarnya masih tidak percaya, bahwa ia telah "berpacaran" dengan Gaara. Semuanya berawal dari beberapa hari lalu, sehari setelah "percakapannya" dengan Sasori.

Ino masih ingat pagi itu. Saat ia baru duduk di bangkunya, Gaara tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya ke depan kelas. Semua penghuni kelas mematung di tempatnya, sambil mengarahkan tatapan kasihan pada gadis itu. 'Ini pasti buruk' batinnya.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas, Gaara menarik Ino ke pelukannya. Ino sangat terkejut akan hal itu, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya, Ino kembali dikagetkan dengan perkataan pemuda berambut merah itu. Gaara dengan santai mengucapkan bahwa gadis yang di pelukannya itu adalah miliknya, dan siapapun yang berani mengganggu gadisnya akan berurusan dengannya.

Begitulah kejadiannya hingga Ino menjadi "pacar" Gaara. Ia bahkan sampai menganga dengan tidak elitnya mendengar ultimatum panda merah itu.

Setelah kejadian itu hari-hari sangat berat baginya. Ia tiba-tiba menjadi _trending topic_ di KHS. Ia benar-benar menjadi bulan-bulanan para gadis yang menanyakan kebenaran kabar itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menikmati waktunya di toilet. Setiap ia ke sana, ia selalu bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya dan terlibat dengan hal yang merepotkan.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau terus memandangiku seperti itu kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku, Yamanaka." Ino tersentak. Ia tidak sadar jika ia telah memandangi Gaara selama ia melamun. Pemuda di depannya memajukan wajahnya ke arahnya sambil menyeringai. "Atau, kau memang telah jatuh cinta padaku, eh."

"Bisakah kita membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih nyata, Sabaku." Ino menyuap makan siangnya. "Dan yang benar saja. Kau terlalu narsis, Sabaku. Kau terdengar seperti..." Ia seketika terdiam. "...lupakan."

Gaara melirik gadis yang duduk di depannya. Ia dapat melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Ino. Ada rasa tidak nyaman di dadanya melihat hal itu.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Ino bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah ia merpikan kotak bekalnya. "Kau bisa kembali ke kelas lebih dulu."

Baru saja Ino melangkah, tangan Gaara menarik ponytailnya. Ia berbalik lalu melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah panda merah itu, yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah santai.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Ha...!!" Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mencoba mencerna kata-kata pemuda di depannya. "HAAHH...!!" Ino menaikkan nada suaranya, membuat perhatian penghuni kantin terarah padanya. "Apa maksudmu, sialan?"

"Jangan salah paham dulu." Gaara melepaskan cengkramannya di rambut Ino. "Aku hanya ingin membeli minuman di dekat sana." Ia menyeringai membuat gadis di depannya mendengus kesal. "Atau kau mengharapkan yang lain, Yamanaka?"

"Satu-satunya yang kuharapkan saat ini adalah menjauh darimu," Ino mulai berjalan. Gaara mengekori di belakangnya. "Berada di dekatmu membuatku gerah."

"Oi oi, kau tidak boleh berkata begitu pada pacarmu." Gaara berjalan dengan santai, mengacuhkan dengusan kesal Ino. "Kau harusnya bersikap lebih manis."

"Haruskah aku mulai memanggilmu Gaara-kun dengan nada mesra," Ino mengoceh tidak peduli. "Lalu membuatkamu bekal setiap hari, kemudian menyuapimu. Setelah itu-"

"Oke, hentikan!" Gaara memotong ucapan Ino. "Kau membuatku mual. Lagipula..." Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga gadis di depannya. Ia berbicara dengan nada menggoda. "...menurutku sikapmu itu cukup manis, kau tahu."

"Ap-" Ino tercekat. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Panda merah itu benar-benar gemar menggodanya. Ia berhenti kemudian berbalik menghadap Gaara. "Apa kau selalu mengatakan itu pada setiap wanita yang kau temui, Sabaku?"

"Sekedar mengoreksimu, Yamanaka." Gaara menatap mata gadis di depannya yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak mengatakan 'itu' pada setiap wanita yang kutemui." Ia memajukan kepalanya, membuat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Ino menipis. "Aku hanya melakukannya pada wanita yang menarik perhatianku."

Mata Ino terbelalak. Ia benar-benar tidak menduga pemuda merah di depannya akan berkata seperti itu. Ia dapat merasakan aliran darah menuju wajahnya semakin lancar. Ino memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari _jade_ Gaara yang terus menatapnya. Ia yakin saat ini panda merah itu sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ino membalikkan badannya. Ia sangat kesal. Ia kesal pada Gaara yang terus menggodanya. Ia juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya jantungnya bergemuruh oleh ucapan panda itu.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya. Ia ingin secepat mungkin menjauh dari pemuda berambut merah itu. Setidaknya begitulah rencananya, sebelum tangan Gaara untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini menarik rambutnya.

"Aku bersumpah, Sabaku." Ino menoleh ke arah Gaara, kemudian melempar tatapan tajamnya. "Aku akan menambah lingkaran hitam di matamu itu kalau kau menarik rambutku lagi."

Gaara melepaskan rambut Ino. Ia hanya tersenyum santai melihat tatapan tajam gadis pirang itu. Rona merah di pipi gadis itu membuat senyumnya semakin melebar. Ia bahkan hampir menyemburkan tawanya. Seperti yang ia duga, menggoda gadis pirang itu benar-benar menyenangkan.

Gaara melihat Ino membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia sebenarnya ingin menggoda gadis itu lagi, tapi ia khawatir dirinya akan melompat kegirangan melihat ekspresi kesal gadis itu. Ia baru saja akan berjalan sebelum melihat gadis pirang di depannya terdiam mematung. Penyebabnya adalah pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berdiri di depan _vending machine_. Pemuda itu adalah Akasuna Sasori.

Ino berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Di depannya, beberapa meter darinya, berdiri pemuda yang ia sangat ingin hindari. Pemuda itu sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya. Pemuda itu baru saja mengambil minuman dari mesin di depannya, sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah Ino.

Mata ino bertemu dengan mata pemuda itu. Meskipun raut wajah pemuda itu datar, ia dapat melihat sedikit keterkejutan di sepasang _hazelnut_ itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Hingga akhirnya, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan yang merangkul lehernya.

Ino menoleh ke arah pemuda yang tengah memeluknya. Gaara saat ini tengah menatap lurus pada Sasori. Ia dapat melihat senyum penuh kemenangan tersungging di bibir panda merah itu. Saat ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasori, pemuda itu telah berjalan ke arahnya.

Ino tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Jaraknya dengan Sasori semakin menipis. Ia bahkan dapat mendengar suara langkah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tidak menatapnya lagi sejak ia mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya saat pemuda itu berada di depannya, sebelum pemuda itu berjalan melewatinya tanpa sepatah kata. Ia kemudian melepaskan nafasnya yang tertahan setelah mendengar langkah kaki Sasori yang semakin menjauh.

Saat itu, hati Ino terasa seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum.

*

Ino berjalan di trotoar dengan langkah gontai. Seharusnya, ia sudah berada di rumahnya saat ini. Terima kasih pada kecerobohannya karena meninggalkan ponselnya. Ia harus kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut di kolong mejanya, padahal ia sudah separuh jalan menuju rumahnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mengutuk kecerobohannya.

Ino sangat lelah hari ini. Bukan hanya fisiknya, ia juga kelelahan secara mental. Kejadian saat istirahat tadi sukses membuatnya tidak bisa fokus selama pelajaran berlangsung. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk fokus, _senpai_ merahnya itu tidak bisa ia singkirkan dari kepalanya.

Ino menghela nafas lemah. Bahkan sekarang ia masih memikirkan _senpai_ berambut merahnya itu. Ia sendiri sebenarnya bingung, untuk apa ia memikirkan orang yang belum tentu memikirkannya. Ia yakin, pemuda itu saat ini pasti sedang bermesraan dengan salah satu "teman" wanitanya. Entah kenapa, Ino menjadi kesal dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Ino mulai menyesali telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasori. Sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung, apakah ia benar-benar menyukai senpai merahnya itu. Yang pasti, ia merasa benar-benar merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, setidaknya sebelum kejadian itu. Senyum lembut pemuda itu selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Sepertinya ia benar-benar memiliki perasaan pada Sasori.

Mungkin bisa dikatakan Ino terlalu cepat menyukai Sasori. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada lelaki yang pernah sebaik itu padanya. Pemuda itulah yang menghiburnya setelah ia menangis sendirian. Bahkan di saat satu-satunya teman baiknya menghianatinya, pemuda itulah satu-satunya orang yang tersenyum padanya. Bukankah lebih aneh jika ia tidak memendam rasa pada pemuda itu.

'Semua salahmu, senpai. Kalau kau tidak sebaik itu padaku, semuanya tidak akan semerepotkan ini' batin Ino.

Ino tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari lampu penyeberangan telah berubah merah. Hingga akhirnya suara klakson yang disambut suara ban yang berderit menyadarkan lamunannya.

Ino hanya terdiam mematung di tempatnya melihat truk yang melaju cepat ke arahnya. Kakinya tak bisa ia gerakkan, meskipun seharusnya ia mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia benar-benar pasrah, hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan menariknya, kemudian memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan, pelukan beraroma _mocca_.

*

Sasori tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya. Lebih dari selusin panggilan tak terjawab mengiasi layar ponselnya. Ia yakin ketua OSIS berambut jabrik itu mati-matian mencarinya satu jam lalu. Ia juga yakin, semua kata-kata "mutiara" sang ketua OSIS telah keluar. Sasori juga yakin, besok akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan.

Mood Sasori akhirnya membaik setelah beberapa hari ini buruk. Terima kasih pada gadis penjaga perpustakaan dan novelnya yang telah cukup menghiburnya(*). Setidaknya pikirannya lebih tenang sekarang, tidak seperti satu jam lalu. Karena itulah ia membolos dari tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Bisa-bisa ia membedah semua anggota OSIS, lalu mengawetkannya sebagai boneka.

Saat ini Sasori berjalan santai di trotoar. Ia sengaja pulang agak petang karena ia ingin mengunjungi perpustakaan. Ia ingin mengembalikan buku yang beberapa hari lalu ia pinjam, sekalian meminjam jilid berikutnya. Sebenarnya tidak begitu. Itu hanyalah alasan yang ia buat. Alasan sebenarnya adalah ia ingin menghindari gadis pirang ber _ponytail_ itu. Ia tidak ingin secara tidak sengaja bertemu gadis itu di jalan. Suasananya pasti akan sangat canggung.

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna benar-benar bermain dengan Sasori. Ia saat ini mematung di tempanya. Di depan sana orang yang sekuat tenaga ingin ia hindari, tengah berjalan pelan beberapa meter darinya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu, apakah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau bukan. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sangat ingin bertemu Ino.

Sasori masih berdiri di tempatnya. Menurutnya, ada yang aneh dengan Ino. Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Gadis itu bahkan tidak berjalan lurus. Ia merasakan firasat buruk saat ini. Dan benar saja, gadis itu tidak berhenti saat lampu penyeberangan menyala merah.

Sasori berlari ke arah gadis pirang di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, kapan kakinya mulai berlari. Pandangan Sasori menggelap, begitupun dengan pendengarannya. Satu-satunya yang dapat ia lihat adalah punggung gadis berambut pirang itu. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia dengar adalah suara klakson dan ban yang berderit.

Sasori merasa seolah-olah waktu melambat. Ia sekuat tenaga mempercepat laju larinya. Hingga di saat-saat terakhir, ia dapat meraih tubuh gadis itu, kemudian merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Aroma tulip memenuhi penciumannya.

*

Tubuh gadis di pelukan Sasori bergetar. Ia membenamkan kepala gadis itu di dadanya. Mereka berada di posisi itu selama beberapa saat, sebelum Ino sedikit tersentak dan mendorong tubuh Sasori lemah. Ia kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya. Gadis itu mendongak, membuat mata mereka bertemu. Air mata mulai mengalir dengan deras dari mata gadis itu, sebelum kaki gadis itu kehilangan kekuatannya. Sasori sekali lagi membenamkan kepala gadis itu di dadanya. Ia menahan gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Tenanglah." Sasori mengusap kepala pirang Ino. Mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. "Kau baik-baik saja sekarang."

Ino mulai menangis setelah mendengar suara pemuda yang memeluknya itu. Ia dapat merasakan pelukan Sasori semakin erat, seolah-olah tidak ingin ia akan menghilang jika dilepaskan. Usapan lembut di kepalanya membuat air matanya semakin deras. Ia meremas bagian depan _blazer_ Sasori, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu.

Ino mulai agak tenang setelah beberapa menit, meskipun ia masih sedikit terisak. Kakinya telah mendapatkan kekuatannya lagi. Meskipun begitu, ia masih berada di pelukan Sasori. Tubuhnya masih gemetar. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari, tubuh pemuda itu juga gemetaran. Ia juga dapat merasakan jantung pemuda itu berdetak sangat cepat, sama seperti jantungnya. Ia akhirnya ia tahu, Sasori juga ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan.

*

Sasori menyodorkan sekaleng _moccachino_ di depan Ino, yang kemudian gadis itu ambil dalam diam. Meskipun gadis itu menunduk, ia dapat melihat mata sembabnya. Ia kemudian duduk agak jauh di bangku yang sama dengan gadis itu. Mereka saat ini berada di taman, taman yang sama di mana ia pertama kali menemukan gadis itu menangis.

Setelah kejadian beberapa menit lalu, Sasori membawa Ino ke taman yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat itu setelah. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar pengemudi itu, yang terus menyalahkan Ino. Pengemudi itu tidak sadar, jika ia juga melanggar peraturan batas kecepatan maksimal. Pengemudi itu bahkan pergi tanpa meminta maaf sedikitpun. Kalau saja Sasori tidak sedang memegangi Ino, ia pasti akan menusuk perut orang itu dengan pulpen di tasnya.

"Terima kasih, _senpai_." Ino membuka suaranya setelah ia meminum minuman pemberian Sasori. Suaranya parau. "Untuk minumannya..., untuk menyelamatkanku..., dan juga...," Ino berhenti sejenak, membuat Sasori menoleh ke arahnya. "...untuk semuanya."

"Mm..." Sasori hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Ia meneguk minumannya lalu berdiri. Ia menatap Ino yang masih menunduk. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang kalau kau sudah tenang."

"Tidak perlu _senpai_... Aku baik-baik saja..." Ino meremas kaleng minumannya hingga sedikit penyok. Ia tidak ingin Sasori bersikap baik lagi padanya. Ia tidak ingin perasaanya semakin dalam pada pemuda itu. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri... Kau tidak per-"

"Demi Tuhan, Yamanaka Ino! Aku tahu kau tidak ingin berada di dekatku karena kejadian kemarin." Sasori memotong ucapan gadis di depannya dengan nada tinggi. Ino mengangkat kepalanya membuat matanya bertemu dengan mata pemuda itu. Ia baru kali ini mendengar pemuda itu meninggikan suaranya. "Kau bisa membenciku sepuasmu setelah ini. Aku lebih baik dibenci olehmu selama hidupku, daripada membiarkanmu pulang sendiri dengan kondisi seperti itu, dan membiarkanmu 'mencoba' menabrakkan dirimu ke truk lagi.

"Aku akan menjauhimu setelah ini, aku berjanji. Bahkan jika kau mau, aku bisa pindah sekolah agar kau tidak melihatku lagi selamanya." Ino menatap mata Sasori. Tidak ada kemarahan di sepasang hazelnut itu. Hanya ada kekhawatiran di sana. "Jadi kumohon Yamanaka...," Sasori merendahkan nadanya. "...biarkan aku mengantarmu kali ini saja."

*

Selama perjalanan ke rumah Ino, tidak ada satupun dari Sasori dan gadis itu yang berbicara. Hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang memecah keheningan. Sasori berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Ino, seperti pertama kali ia mengantar gadis itu. Ia mengantar gadis itu sampai ke gerbang rumahnya.

Setelah tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya, Ino berbalik menghadap Sasori. Ia kemudia. membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, _senpai_."

"Istirahatlah, Yamanaka! Kau membutuhkannya." Ino menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku bisa melihat lingkar hitam di balik _make up_ mu." Ino menatap wajah Sasori. Mata pemuda itu tidak menatapnya lagi. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Seperti janjiku...," Ino tertegun saat akhirnya matanya dan mata Sasori bertemu. Tatapan pemuda itu terlihat sangat... kesepian. "Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Sasori membungkukkan badannya. "Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya, Yamanaka-san."

Ino hanya memandang kepergian Sasori dalam diam. Ia memasuki rumahnya setelah sosok pemuda itu menghilang di balik persimpangan jalan. Ia memasuki kamarnya dalam diam, kemudian merebahkan tunuhnya di ranjang. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, dan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, ia menangis. Ino menangis dalam diam.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Untuk kalimat yang ditandai "(*)" mengacu pada fanfic alternate route dari "Your Fear", yaitu "Hazelnut with Lavender Scent".**

 **Mind to RnR??**


	7. Chapter 7

**How Can It Gonna be Worse?**

Ino sedikit tersentak oleh suara bangku yang ditarik di sampingnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bekalnya ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya. Ia sedikit terkekeh melihat manik _jade_ yang menatapnya jengkel.

"Aku bersumpah, Ino?" Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, melihat gadis di sampingnya terkikik geli. "Sekali lagi kau meninggalkanku, aku akan mengikatmu." Ia meletakkan makan siangnya di samping bekal Ino. "Dan berhentilah tertawa."

"Harusnya kau senang melihat pacarmu bahagia, Gaara-kun~." Ino menyuap bentonya, mengacuhkan Gaara yang menyuap makanannya kesal. "Lagipula kau tidak pernah memintaku untuk menunggumu, kan?"

"Waahh... aku tersanjung, Ino-chan." Gaara mengeluarkan nada datar dari mulutnya. "Akhirnya kau mengakuiku sebagai pacarmu." Bibirnya sedikit tersungging mendengar gadis di sebelahnya tersedak. Ia kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada sama. "Sepertinya akan ada badai malam ini."

Ino hanya mendengus sebal. Ia tidak ingin menanggapi perkataan panda merah di sampingnya. Ia tidak ingin memberikan alasan Gaara untuk menggodanya.

"..." Ino menoleh ke arah Gaara. Pemuda itu berdiri kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku lupa membeli minuman. Kuucapkan terima kasih padamu." Gaara membalas santai. "Lagipula, kenapa kau peduli?" Ujung bibirnya terangkat melihat wajah kesal Ino. "Tenang saja, _girlfriend-chan_." Ia menyeringai. "Aku hanya pergi 5 menit. Aku tidak akan membuatmu merindukanku terlalu lama."

"Ya...ya, _boyfriend-kun_." Ino membuang wajahnya. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah bertanya. "Bisakah kau pergi dan jangan kembali?" Ia dapat mendengar Gaara terkekeh sambil melangkah menjauh dari tempatnya. Baru beberapa langkah pemuda itu berjalan, Ino kembali membuka suaranya. "Oh iya, Gaa-"

"Iya, aku tahu." Gaara memotong ucapan Ino. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan diucapkan gadis itu. "Jus jeruk, kan?"

*

Bunyi bel pulang menyelamatkan Ino. Ia benar-benar bersyukur jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Mata pelajaran matematika di jam terakhir benar-benar bagai mimpi buruk baginya. Ia kemudian merapikan mejanya.

Ia menatap pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya. Sudah sebulan sejak 'deklarasi' panda itu. Ia mulai merasa terbiasa dengan kehadiran pemuda itu. Ia bahkan kadang merasa bahagia merasakan tatapan iri dari gadis-gadis yang melihatnya bersama Gaara. Mereka bahkan saling memanggil dengan nama depan sekarang. Perkembangan yang benar-benar tidak terduga, kan?

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Ino tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sasori. Ia telah bertekad menghilangkan perasaannya pada _senpai_ berambut merahnya itu. Bisa dikatakan ia cukup berhasil melakukan hal itu. Salah satu penyebabnya adalah kehadiran Gaara.

Ino menatap Gaara yang tengah merapikan mejanya. Menurutnya, terlepas dari mulut tajam dan kelakuan menyebalkannya, Gaara sebenarnya cukup menarik. Tidak heran banyak gadis di sekolahnya mengidolakan pemuda itu. Ia juga sebenarnya cukup tertarik dengan pemuda itu, saat pertama kali bertemu di tempat karaoke dulu. Hingga akhirnya panda merah itu menc-.

Ino menggeleng cepat. Ia ingin menghilangkan ingatan tentang kejadian itu, saat bibir basah Gaara menempel di bibirnya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat pipinya memerah. Matanya entah sejak kapan terfokus pada bibir pemuda itu.

Ino berdiri lalu meraih tasnya. Ia kemudian mengayunkan tasnya ke arah Gaara. Tasnya sukses mendarat di kepala merah pemuda itu. Matanya kemudian bertemu dengan jade pemuda itu yang menatapnya tajam.

"Oi, _darling_." Gaara melotot tajam ke arah Ino. Ia dapat melihat wajah gadis itu memerah. "Aku harap kau punya alasan yang bagus atau aku akan melakukan hal yang buruk padamu."

"Aku hanya merasa ingin memukulmu." Ino menjawab santai. "Itu saja." Kekesalannya sedikit menghilang melihat tatapan tidak percaya Gaara. "Kau tidak mungkin marah pada pacarmu, kan."

"Kau tahu," Gaara menghela nafasnya. Tatapannya tajamnya digantikan dengan tatapan menggoda. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mendisiplinkanmu, _girlfriend-chan_."

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Panda-kun." Ino balas menatap Gaara dengan tatapan menantang. "Lagipula, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hmm..." Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Ino ke arah dada gadis itu. Ia menyeringai melihat sepasang 'benda' milik gadis itu. "Kau penasaran?"

"Matilah, _hentai_!" Ino mengayunkan tasnya ke arah Gaara, yang sukses dihindari oleh pemuda itu. Ia kemudian berbalik kesal, ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari panda merah itu. Sebelum ia sempat berjalan, tangan Gaara menarik rambut pirangnya. Ia menoleh kemudian menatap tajam pemuda itu. "Apa?"

"Tunggu aku!" Gaara berdiri kemudian meraih tasnya. "Aku ingin kau pulang bersamaku."

"Eh, kau ingin pulang bersamaku?" Ino menatap bingung ke arah Gaara. Baru kali ini pemuda itu mengajaknya pulang bersama. "Kau ingin pulang bersamaku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak." Gaara berjalan ke arah Ino yang kebingungan. "Aku tidak ingin pulang bersamamu." Ia kemudian berhenti di depan gadis itu. "Aku ingin kau pulang bersamaku, Ino."

*

"Ne, Gaara." Ino membuka suaranya, membuat pemuda di sampingnya sedikit menoleh. Ia dapat mendengar gumaman Gaara. "Kau tidak ada kegiatan klub hari ini?"

"He..." Gaara menyeringai. "Sejak kapan kau memperhatikanku, _darling_?"

"Lupakan pertanyaanku." Ino membuang wajahnya. Ia benar-benar menyesal bertanya pada panda merah itu. Wajahnya merengut mendengar kekehan Gaara. "Aku lupa kalau kau itu panda yang menyebalkan."

"Kalau kau benar-benar penasaran." Gaara membuka suaranya. "Aku bolos dari kegiatan klub." Ia melirik Ino yang saat ini menatapnya. "Aku yakin kapten akan sangat murka padaku. Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli." Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Ino juga berhenti. Ia dapat melihat tatapan bingung gadis itu. Ia kemudian mendekati gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku ingin sesekali pulang bersama pacarku."

Ino tercekat. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia yakin, jantungnya pasti tengah menggila saat ini. Senyum pemuda itu membuatnya benar-benar terbungkam. Baru kali ini ia melihat Gaara tersenyum seperti itu. Ia bahkan sampai menahan nafasnya.

"Tunggu dulu." Ino menyadari sesuatu. "Kau akhirnya mengakuinya, kalau kau ingin pulang bersamaku."

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu." Senyum Gaara digantikan dengan seringai. Ucapan Ino sebenarnya tidaklah salah. Tapi tidak mungkin mengakuinya, kan. "Kau sepertinya harus memeriksa telingamu ke dokter, _darling_."

"Maksudmu aku tu-"

"GAARA..."

Ucapan Ino terpotong oleh seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba memeluk Gaara dari belakang. Matanya terbelalak menatap gadis itu. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa panas melihat hal tersebut.

"Temari?" Gaara menoleh ke arah gadis yang memeluknya. Ia menggeliat mencoba melepaskan pelukan Temari. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh ayolah, Gaara." Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Gaara telah berbalik menghadapnya. "Apakah kau tidak merindukanku?"

Ino hanya terdiam di tempatnya menatap percakapan dua orang di depannya. Ia meremas tali tasnya. Hal yang paling ia inginkan saat ini adalah pergi dari tempat ini.

Ino memperhatikan gadis yang tengah berbicara dengan Gaara. Rambut pirang gadis itu dikuncir empat. Tubuh gadis itu lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya. Meskipun ia wanita, Ino mengakui gadis yang bernama Temari itu sangat cantik. Ia merasa sedikit tersisihkan karena hal itu.

Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Gaara. Wajah pemuda itu saat ini terlihat kesal. Tapi dibalik itu, Ino dapat melihat wajah bahagia dari pemuda itu.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa tidak nyaman di dadanya entah kenapa semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia benar-benar harus pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini.

"Harusnya kau memberitahuku kalau kau akan kesini, Temari." Gaara menghela nafas. "Jadi aku bisa punya cukup waktu untuk menjauh darimu."

"Oh ayolah, Gaara." Temari terkekeh mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Kau harusnya bahagia _Onee-chan_ tercintamu repot-repot mengunjungimu, lho."

"E-eh?" Ino secara tak sadar mengeluarkan suaranya, membuat perhatian dua orang di depannya tertuju kepadanya. " _Onee-chan_?"

"Oh maafkan aku. Aku lupa mengenalkan diri." Temari tersenyum ke arah Ino. "Aku Sabaku Temari...," Senyumnya melebar melihat ekspresi lucu gadis di depannya. "...Kakanya Gaara."

Saat itu juga, Ino ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri.

*

"Oi, _Danna_." Pintu ruang OSIS terbuka. Sesorang gadis berambut pirang memasuki ruangan itu. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Kau bisa pulang duluan, Deidara." Sasori menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Deidara. Ia melirik jam dinding. 15 menit lagi hingga sekolah ditutup. "Masih ada berkas yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Oh ayolah, _Danna_." Deidara menarik bangku di depan meja Sasori. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas meja, kemudian memangku kepalanya di atas sana. "Berhentilah mengurung diri gara-gara patah hati." Ia akhirnya mendapat perhatian pemuda di depannya. Ia hanya mengacuhkan tatalan tajam Sasori. "Lagipula kau bisa menyelesaikan itu besok."

"Kau tahu kan, aku tidak suka mengulur-ulur waktu. Apa yang bisa aku selesaikan hari ini, tidak akan kutunggu hingga besok." Sasori menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti. "Dan siapa bilang aku patah hati?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan gadis itu?" Deidara mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pemuda di depannya. "Apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Deidara." Sasori mencoba mengacuhkan ucapan Deidara. "Aku tidak pernah punya masalah dengan Yamanaka Ino."

"Jadi gadis itu bernama Yamanaka." Ucapan Deidara sukses membuat Sasori terdiam. Ia menyeringai menatap wajah sahabat berambut merahnya itu. "Kau melukai prinsip yang selalu kau banggakan itu, _Danna_." Matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata Sasori. "Kau hanya perlu menemuinya, kemudian mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepalamu. Mudah kan."

"Tidak sesimpel itu, Deidara." Sasori melepas pekerjaannya. Ia tidak lagi bisa berkonsentrasi. "Gadis itu sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku tidak mungkin mengutarakan perasaanku padanya kan." Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, sambil menutup mata. Hatinya benar-benar berkecamuk saat ini. "Selain itu, aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak mendekatinya lagi. Aku hanya menyakitinya, Deidara. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi."

"Kau mungkin tidak menyakitinya, Sasori. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Perkataan Deidara membuat Sasori menatapnya. Deidara tidak pernah memanggil namanya kecuali gadis itu tengah serius. "Oh ayolah. Kemana perginya Sasori yang cerdas itu. Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu, lho."

Sasori hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan sahabat pirangnya itu. Ia ingin menyanggah tiap kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Tapi ia tahu, tak satupun dari kata-kata itu yang salah. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadarinya.

"Dengar, _Danna_." Deidara berdiri dari tempatnya. "Kau mungkin mengaggapku berbeda dari gadis pada umumnya. Tapi aku juga mengerti perasaan seorang gadis." Ucapannya membuat Sasori menoleh ke arahnya. "Saat aku mengutarakan perasaanku pada seseorang, aku lebih baik ditolak daripada tidak mendapatkan kepastian.

"Kau mungkin berpikir dengan menjauhinya, kau tidak akan menyakitinya. Itu hanya pemikiran naif, _Danna_." Deidara tersenyum getir. "Kau sudah menyakitinya lebih dari yang kau bayangkan."

Sasori hanya menunduk. Ia ingin Deidara berhenti membaca dirinya. Ia benar-benar mengerti semua yang diutarakan gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi, _Danna_." Deidara meraih tasnya. "Jika bukan karena tidak ingin melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini, aku tidak akan melakukan hal merepotkan seperti menceramahi tentang hal merepotkan pada orang yang merepotkan." Ia berbalik lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Aku duluan."

"Tunggu, Deidara." Sasori menghentikan Deidara yanf baru saja membuka pintu. Ia kemudian membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di mejanya. "Aku ikut."

Deidara hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan, atau lebih tepatnya permintaan sahabat berambut merahnya itu. Ia mengangguk ke arah Sasori lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia menunggu di luar ruangan.

Setelah mengunci ruang OSIS, Sasori dan Deidara berjalan santai keluar dari gedung sekolah. Mereka hanya berbincang tentang perbedaan pendapat mereka terhadap seni. Mereka berdua menghindari topik pembicaraan menyangkut masalah Sasori dan Ino.

"Ne, _Danna_." Deidara memanggil Sasori, membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku mau mampir ke Akatsuki Caffe. Kau mau ikut?"

Sasori hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Ia juga ingin menenangkan pikirannya dengan segelas _moccachino_ di sana. Sudah lama ia tidak pergi ke tempat itu.

"Hey, Deidara." Sasori membuka suara setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Kau benar-benar perhatian padaku. Apa kau yakin kalau kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Bisakah kau simpan sifat playboymu untuk orang lain, _Danna_. Itu menjijikkan." Deidara hanya tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasori. Ia senang suasana hati sahabatnya itu telah membaik. "Merasa lebih baik bukan berarti kau bisa merayuku semaumu, sialan. Lagipula kau tahu sendiri kan...," Ia memotong ucapannya. "...Kalau aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki."

*

Ino duduk dengan grogi di bangkunya. Ia saat ini berada di kafe yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia bertemu dengan kakak perempuan Gaara. Temari menyeret ia dan Gaara masuk ke sini.

Ino saat ini duduk du samping Gaara. Di depannya Temari duduk sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia kemudian menyeruput teh hijau yang beberapa saat lalu ia pesan.

"Jadi, Ino- _chan_." Temari membuka suaranya. "Sudah berapa lama kalian berdua pacaran?"

Ino tesedak munumannya. Ia bahkan hampir menyemburkan teh yang sedang ia minum. Hal itu membuat Temari terkikik geli.

"Selain itu, apa yang kau lihat dari adikku yang menyebalkan itu." Temari menyuap es krim pesanannya. "Bakatnya hanya sebagai laki-laki menyebalkan. Kau yakin tidak salah pilih, Ino- _chan_?"

"Aku setuju dengan ucapanmu, Sabaku- _san_." Ino tersenyum lembut ke arah Temari. "Adikmu benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Benar kan." Temari terkikik geli. "Oh iya. Kau boleh memanggilku Temari, Ino- _chan_." Ia kemudian menyeringai ke arah Gaara. "Kau juga boleh memanggilku _Onee-san_ kalau kau mau."

"Berhentilah membicarakanku seolah-olah aku tidak ada di sini, sialan." Gaara mendengus kesal. Inilah kenapa ia tidak ingin bertemu kakak perempuannya itu. "Dan Temari. Berhentilah mencoba memasukkan orang ke keluarga Sabaku."

"Aku hanya ingin Ino terbiasa sebelum kau membawanya ke rumah, adik kecilku." Temari hanya menyeringai melihat kekalahan di wajah Gaara. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Ino. "Bukankah begitu, Ino- _chan_."

Ino menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ucapan Temari membuatnya seolah-olah akan dilamar oleh panda merah di sampingnya. Hal itu membuat debaran di dadanya dua kali lebih cepat.

Entah kenapa, Ino merasa suasana hangat dari dua bersaudara di depannya. Meskipun terlihat berselisih, tapi itulah yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi akrab. Ino tidak pernah merasakan hal itu karena ia adalah anak tunggal. Hal itu membuat ia merasa sedikit iri.

Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Ia menatap kagum pada arsitektur kafe yang sedang ia tempati itu. Ia tidak sempat memperhatikannya saat pertama ia masuk tadi. Hingga akhirnya ia menatap seseorang yang sangat familiar, seorang pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja memasuki kafe tersebut.

"Hey Sasori."

Temari sedikit berteriak ke arah Sasori. Ia rupanya menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu. Hal itu membuat Ino tersentak. Ia tahu Gaara kenal dengan Sasori, tapi ia tidak pernah menduga Temari juga kenal dengan pemuda itu.

Ino sebenarnyabingin segera menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori. Hingga akhirnya _aquamarine_ nya bertemu dengan tatapan terkejut _hezelnut_ pemuda itu.

'Aku yakin ini akan menjadi hari yang buruk', batin Ino.

 **TBC**

 **Mind to RnR??**


End file.
